


Caprichosa Navidad 2009

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Festividades, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comedia, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri lleva la navidad a Shin Makoku, pero Wolfram es el unico que no esta contento y esto le frustra. Una fiesta, 'trampas' llamadas muerdago y el Maou esforzandoc en comprender las cosas como no son, obstinado en negar que le gusta su prometido. Yuuram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprichosa Navidad 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> — diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor).  
> [1], [2], [3], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
> Pareja: Yuuram.
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y felices vacaciones también!
> 
> Quiero dedicar este Oneshot a Bluwim, amiga del fandom y traductora que me provee droga…digo, capítulos de la novela de KKM! xD
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Si quieren regalarle algo porque no se dan una vueltita por su foro, googleen poniendo 'Bluwim fansub foro', su presencia ahí es buen regalo =P. Y para los que quieran felicitarme a mí, yo cumplí el 20 de este mes.
> 
> Nota: la fecha real de salida de este oneshot se perdió por la mudanza de cuenta.

**Oneshot – Caprichosa Navidad (2009)**

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Monstruo! — se escucho con fingido dolor en el tono de la voz.

— No soy un monstruo, soy un mazoku, un demonio. Y que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ello. — reprochó el acusado con calma y algo de indignación.

— ¡Malvado sin corazón! — volvió a acusar el Maou en un tono aun más lamentoso, mientras apretaba los puños cerrados contra su pecho como si le dolieran las palabras. Aunque una leve sonrisita intentaba escaparse, el mismo tenía ganas de reírse de su mala actuación. Claro que su intención no era actuar bien, sino simplemente molestar más al príncipe.

La vena en la frente de Wolfram palpito levemente, pero no hubo respuesta a los insultos ni a la actitud de Yuuri, ya estaba resignado desde hacía días.

— ¿Acaso no te importan los sentimientos de Greta? Que frio eres. Malo, despiadado, insensible…

El viejo truco de echarle en cara a la hija pequeña llena de ilusiones que podrían ser rotas por su actitud, era una carta recurrente en la baraja del moreno. Además de los adjetivos que agrego uno a uno lentamente y en voz baja tanteando si alguno hacia reaccionar la ira del mazoku.

— ¡No metas a Greta en esto! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de eso!

Realmente eso le hacía enojar. Además todos los demás calificativos habían hinchado uno a uno la vena e hicieron crecer su enfado de igual manera hasta explotar en gritos. Dio un paso firme al frente acortando la distancia con intenciones de intimidar, pero toda su presencia imponente se desvaneció cuando Yuuri agarro con fuerza sus cachetes y comenzó a apretarlos y estirarlos.

— ¡MgNo gafgas egso! — se quejo e intento alcanzar el rostro del Maou, pero este le sostenía a cierta distancia "segura" con los brazos extendidos, aun agarrándole de los cachetes que cada vez se volvían mas rojos. Pero aunque esquivo los manotazos del rubio haciendo la cabeza a un lado, este logro agarrar algunos mechones de cabello y comenzó a tirar de ellos.

— ¡Hay, hay, hay! ¡Wolfram!

La batalla comenzó, mientras más apretaba los cachetes más le tiraba del pelo y ambos se retorcían, forcejeando entre intentando escapar pero mantener al otro bajo su poder. Yuuri había comenzado queriendo solo molestar un poco pero se había pasado de fuerza. Y así se desato la batalla de jóvenes de dieciséis años, pero que asemejan bebes del kínder garden, y claro, el orgullo de ambos hacia que no desistieran.

Uno de los dedos pulgares de Yuuri se resbalo y termino metiéndose en la boca del rubio, sin importarle mucho comenzó a jalar más del cachete hacia un costado. Lo único que no pensó es que tenía una extremidad en terreno peligroso y más aun al no medir la fuerza y causarle demasiado dolor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Wolfram le propicio una fuerte mordida.

— ¡GYAAAAHHH!

Entre el grito y un movimiento rápido perdieron el equilibrio. Yuuri fue empujado hacia atrás, y al querer dar un paso para estabilizarse choco con una caja enredándose del todo, y cayendo sin remedio sobre esta arrastró al rubio con él.

La caja reventó explotando, campanitas tintinearon mientras volaban por el aire, las serpentinas de colores flamearon elevándose para luego descender zigzagueando lentamente en el aire. Bolitas de colores, estrellitas, pequeños muñecos de peluche tejidos y demás cosas de ese estilo también se regaron por todos lados. Revolcándose entre todas estas, y enredados en las serpentinas que habían vuelto a caer sobre ellos, estaban los dos chicos intentando pararse sin poder lograrlo.

— ¡Majestad! ¡¿Que paso? ¡¿Esta todo bie…? …Ah…

El estruendo anterior había atraído la atención del mediano de los 3 hermanos, Conrart Weller, que claro como buen soldado supuso que algo no andaba bien y preocupado entro al comedor a ver qué pasaba. Aunque toda su preocupación desapareció al ver la escena de ambos chicos forcejeando y peleando entre ellos encima del desparramo de objetos para decorar el árbol de navidad. Se tapo la boca con una mano para esconder la pequeña risilla que se le escapo, dejaban mucho que desear de tal escena para la edad que tenían, pero no por eso dejaban de ser lindos.

— ¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí riéndote o nos vas a ayudar?

Su hermano pequeño le dedico una mirada asesina por sobre el hombro, y grito ofuscado mientras tironeaba de unas serpentinas que mantenían su brazo atrapado al de Yuuri. Riendo aun y meneando la cabeza de resignación el castaño se acerco y como si no pesara nada coloco de pie a su tierno hermanito, las serpentinas no opusieron resistencia, como si no estuvieran enredadas para nada. Demostrando una vez más que su calma ganaba ante cualquier cosa más que la ira y prepotencia.

El rubio se quitó enseguida todas las cosas que colgaban de su uniforme, y se desenredo los adornos tirándolos al piso con ira. Mientras, Conrart ayudaba a Yuuri a levantarse con toda la calma del mundo y una de sus melosas sonrisas en la boca, a la cual el moreno respondió con una de las suyas amablemente. Apenas término de levantarse vio como Wolfram se quitaba de encima las últimas serpentinas, las cuales le costaron más esfuerzo gracias a su enojo y torpeza que las enredaron más. Cuando cayeron al piso, sin cuidado y adrede, las piso prepotente.

— Wow, wow ¡Wolfram! ¡Cuidado con eso! — se quejo Yuuri, retándole por el maltrato a los objetos.

— ¡¿Cuidado con qué?...Y gracias por preguntar si estoy bien, suerte que soy tu prometido. Después yo soy el insensible… — respondió irónico.

Realmente le molestaba que Yuuri no tuviera el mínimo tacto y delicadeza al tratarle. De vez en cuando no estaría mal un poco de cariño y preocupación extra hacia él. Después de todo se suponía que eran pareja, pero pedirle a Yuuri que lo tratara cariñosamente era lo mismo que pedirle peras al Olmo.

— Bueno, bueno… — comenzó a mediar Conrart cuando vio que la caída en la caja seguramente era fruto de otra pelea, las cuales en los últimos días habían sido moneda corriente en el castillo. — ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?

— Es que tu hermano es el Grinch de la navidad, Conrad. [1] — berrincho el moreno a su padrino, retomando así su postura de "molestemos a Wolfram". El castaño dejo caer una gota de sudor por la frente y espero por la respuesta del rubio, la cual fue casi instantánea.

— ¡Yo no voy a sabotear tu maldita fiesta! ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?... ¿Y hora encima soy degradado al "hermano de"?...Gracias Yuuri, gracias.

Desde que comenzó todo esto de la navidad y las festividades, Yuuri había leído muchos cuentos a Greta sobre esta para ponerla al día con "todo lo que un niño debe saber sobre la navidad" como él afirmo. Y claro, el príncipe aprendió de estos también. Asique siendo consciente de las historias y los personajes, entendía perfectamente que quería decir Yuuri cuando lo catalogaba como todos los malos de las historias.

—…Conrad ¡Wolfram es Scrooge! [2] — volvió a acusar Yuuri en el mismo tono burlón que antes, luego de una breve pausa pensando que personaje elegiría esta vez. Claro que esto hacía sentir al rubio que lo que sea que dijera no importaba para nada, o que a su prometido le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

— Bueno, bueno…— volvió a calmar los ánimos el castaño antes de que su hermano estallara, pero el rubio lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada.

— No estoy de acuerdo, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto. No me gusta la maldita navidad y no pueden obligarme a que me guste. Asique, ¿por qué tiene que insistir día tras día para que tome parte en los preparativos o cualquier actividad que tenga que ver con esto? ¿No puede dejarme en paz? ¿No puedo seguir con mi vida normalmente?

— No entiendo que tienes en contra de la fiesta. ¿No puedes solamente darme el gusto? — reprocho Yuuri, ya no tenía argumentos, se los había gastado todos los días anteriores para intentar convencer al rubio pero no había caso, era un hueso duro de roer, al parecer imposible. A estas alturas había recurrido solo a intentar molestarle o simplemente esperar que cambiara de parecer.

El príncipe suspiro pesadamente antes de responder.

—Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana. ¿Acaso no te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos? ¡Por dios Yuuri eres el rey, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que intentas hacer! ¡Si no fuera por mi hermano mayor ya estarías haciendo esto por todo el pueblo! No puedes venir y cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana porque se te ocurre, no puedes esperar venir e imponer costumbres extrañas y que todos lo acepten sin más. Desde el principio dije que no estaba de acuerdo y no quiero tomar parte en esto. ¿Simplemente no puedo dejar que pase toda esta locura sin pena ni gloria?

— Günter no se quejó, hasta Gwendal termino aceptándolo y se divierte. — masculló Yuuri y le dio una mirada a un animalito tejido que estaba a sus pies, se agacho y lo tomo para jugar un poco con el apretando su rechoncha barriguita. Era uno de los tantos que el general hizo para adornar los arbolitos y las habitaciones. Ciertamente todo el castillo había aceptado la festividad y se divertían, todo estaba animado y alegre. Excepto el rubio.

— Yo NO SOY Günter, que hace todo lo que tú quieras. Si le pidieras que se tirara de un puente ¡él lo haría! No, TAMPOCO SOY mi hermano mayor, que termina consintiéndote en todo lo que quieras, aunque le sea un dolor en el trasero tener que adaptar tus locuras para no generar un caos en este país. Además me pase los últimos 4 días ayudando en la decoración, y lo sigo haciendo, ¡no entiendo que mas quieres!

Haciendo algo de retrospectiva Wolfram tenía razón, había ayudado muchísimo en los preparativos, y ciertamente no había mucho que reprocharle. Excepto que no demostraba expectación o alegría por la fiesta. Pero no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera comentaba sobre el tema desde la primera disputa que había tenido con Yuuri al oponerse a que se realizara la festividad.

Unas voces se escucharon en el pasillo, un soldado y un par de sirvientas se asomaron interrumpiendo la conversación sin notar la tensión en el ambiente.

— Su majestad, Lord Von Voltaire pregunta por usted, necesita que autorice algunas cosas, necesita que valla al despacho ahora. — informó el soldado cortésmente.

Yuuri dudo uno momento y luego solo asintió sonriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada salió alegre de la habitación escoltado por los sirvientes. Wolfram se quedo parado observando como lo habían dejado plantado sin decir una palabra. Conrart se acerco e intento poner una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo y calmarle un poco, pero su hermanito la quito de inmediato, aunque no tan bruscamente como hubiera pasado años atrás cuando realmente le despreciaba.

— Wolfram, entiendo que te preocupes por la actitud de Yuuri con respecto a sus decisiones, y es admirable como puedes decir lo que piensas sin tapujos. Es cierto que es peligroso imponer cambios tan bruscos de golpe, pero ya sabes que Gwendal puede manejarlo y no es tan malo. La navidad no tiene ninguna repercusión negativa en el país, no deberías preocuparte más por ese tema.

— Lo sé. — respondió rápidamente de manera seca, dejando a Conrart sorprendido, él suponía que aun seguía preocupado o molesto por los temas políticos pasados.

Desde que Yuuri trajo la idea de festejar la navidad, el primero en poner el grito en el cielo fue el rubio, como siempre cada vez que el Maou tenía alguna idea radical sobre el país. En este caso su plan era realizar la festividad a nivel nacional, pero eso supondría más de un problema, imponer algo así tan rápidamente podría no ser bien aceptado. Aunque Gwendal se encargo de reducir la escala solo al castillo, dejando conforme al rey y a todos los demás.

Por otro lado, el resto estaban emocionados ante la idea de una festividad extraña y proveniente del mundo del Maou, por lo cual lo aceptaron más que contentos. Al principio Wolfram desistió como siempre y acato los deseos de Yuuri, aunque no de mala gana pero sin mucho entusiasmo. Al parecer ese fue el comienzo de los problemas, ya que desde ese momento comenzaron a pelear y pelear sin parar, los últimos cinco días fueron de roces constantes, aunque en ningún momento paso nada a mayores. Pero esta última pelea que presencio comenzó a preocuparle, tal vez era hora de hablar con ambos seriamente, y ya había comenzado con el rubio.

— Se que estaba equivocado y exagere cuando le dije que hacer algo así era impensable, eso ya lo habíamos hablado y Gwendal me dijo que no habría problemas. Eso…no es lo que me molesta…

A veces era increíble para Conrart ver la capacidad de Wolfram de admitir sus errores teniendo la personalidad que tiene.

Observo como el rubio comenzaba a recoger las cosas regadas por el piso y colocarlas en la caja de nuevo, con desgano había retomado las labores de antes. Aunque podía ver su ceño fruncido y la torpeza de sus movimientos que le indicaban que en mayor parte estaba ofuscado, también se le notaba con un dejo de tristeza. Era obvio que discutir con Yuuri le alteraba de diversas maneras. Tal vez era hora de hablar con el pelinegro.

* * *

 

Luego de terminar sus trámites en el despacho, Yuuri decidió retomar las actividades de decoración. La cena de Noche Buena era esa misma noche, y aun faltaba terminar varias cosas. Así que emprendió camino por uno de los pasillos rumbo al comedor principal, para ver en que podría ayudar, pero en el camino fue interceptado por su padrino.

— Majestad Yuuri. — Llamó el castaño y recibió una sonrisa por parte del moreno. — Majestad, digo…Yuuri. Me gustaría hablar sobre Wolfram.

Por un momento creyó ver la sonrisa desaparecer levemente con un dejo de tristeza, pero al parecer fue solo su imaginación ya que Yuuri continuaba mirándolo de la misma manera.

— Creo que le está presionando demasiado, entiendo que son jóvenes y las bromas son comunes pero…

— Esta bien Conrad, se que últimamente me pase de la raya con él. —interrumpió el rey.

Todas sus actitudes hacia el rubio habían sido totalmente conscientes, pese a que muchos pensaran que no era así, él siempre le estuvo buscando las cosquillas con cada frase y broma que le hacía.

—...Conrart, ya no sé que estoy haciendo…Sabes, ni siquiera me gusta la navidad. Es decir, si me gusta, pero nunca me intereso demasiado. Tengo 16 años ya. Hasta diría que los últimos me ha molestado festejarla con mi familia, es algo incomodo cuando eres un adolescente…Ya sabes, cosas de…adolescentes.

Sin saber cómo explicarse hizo ademanes con su mano intentando hacerse entender, el castaño solo le dedico una sonrisa amable a manera de comprensión y el pelinegro continuo.

— La navidad no es solo para la familia, uno suele salir con su novia o algo, pero yo no tengo una asique no me interesan mucho las fiestas en casa. Solo me siento bien al darle el gusto a mi madre.

"Un gusto que de por medio no tenga nada que ver con un vestido…" pensó para sí mismo.

— Pero siempre que es navidad todos estamos alegres y nos diviertimos…Yo quería… —dejo escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y luego de una breve pausa continuo. — Yo quería hacer esto con ustedes porque son importantes. Pero, ¿por qué él es el único que no puede estar contento?...A veces es como si hubiera una barrera o algo que no me deja acercarme. Él es importante para mi...Yo solo quería verlo feliz, que lo disfrutara como todos, es mi amigo y me gustaría verlo sonreír sinceramente…Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera, ¿verdad?

El castaño solo pudo mantenerse en silencio por unos instantes, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su ahijado, pero al ver la cara de expectación del muchacho por que le contestara, recordó que tenía que responder algo.

— A veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera.

Se limito a repetir la frase del chico, pero al parecer a Yuuri eso le fue suficiente. Aunque esta vez pudo notar la desilusión y tristeza en su rostro, y no pudo evitar remorderle el no haberle dado una reflexión propia al menos.

— Me disculpare con Wolfram, ya no voy a molestarle más con la navidad. — fue lo último que dijo y se despidió de Conrart en el pasillo.

Tendría que dejar de lado sus ideas de bromear con el rubio mientras decoraban las cosas, elegir regalos, y una larga lista de etcéteras que había pensado podría realizar en compañía de su "amigo", porque claro que él lo consideraba su amigo y nada más. Aunque era consciente de su compromiso su sistema autodefensivo seguía gritando que no importaba, más allá de nunca haberlo roto por decisión propia ni tenido intenciones de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera pensaba en eso ya.

Lo que más le apenaba de todo esto era que el realmente quería ver la sonrisa de Wolfram. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba compartir momentos alegres y felices con aquel chico. Su amigo, claro. Extrañamente necesitaba repetirse al menos una vez al día como mantra que solo eran amigos.

* * *

 

" Esto es perfecto, ¡el lugar perfecto!" pensó el pelinegro, riendo maliciosamente satisfecho en el comedor principal.

Lo había paneado bien, explicarle aquella tradición a Cheri fue el punto clave de todo, obviamente al decirle a ella esa información haría que se esparciera como la pólvora por todos lados entre las féminas. Y sabía que seguramente todos los hombres no estarían al tanto, por lo cual podrían surgir varias situaciones divertidas. Pero había un pequeño detalle que se le paso de largo, y no lo notaria hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

El comedor estaba listo y el salón de baile también, las mesas dispuestas y la vajilla lista con los aperitivos y las bebidas esperando el comienzo de la velada. En vez de una cena de navidad se planeo todo como un baile, ya que al ser tanta gente seria imposible sentarlos todos a la mesa por más larga que fuera. Así que era mejor distribuir todo entre ambos salones principales, y acompañarlo con la banda de música, como siempre que hacían alguna festividad en el castillo. Pese a que era una especie de reunión privada ya que habían limitado la navidad al castillo, los diez nobles y varias otras familias del reino habían sido invitadas también. Sería una celebración a lo grande.

El lugar contaba con decoración en todas las paredes y pilares: serpentinas de colores colgando, roscas de navidad con campanitas, moños rojos y dorados por todos lados, bolitas de colores, y pequeños muñecos de todo tipo que se intercalaban con ellas. En las esquinas, más apartados pero no menos importantes, unos arbolitos parecidos a pinos (había que destacar que solo eran parecidos, ya que tenían pequeñas diferencias con los de la tierra) adornados con todas las cosas antes nombradas y cientos de chucherías mas.

Aunque todo sin luces, ya que al no tener electricidad eso se tuvo que obviar. Porque después del fallido intento de Anissina de esclavizar a Gwendal y Günter pedaleando una bicicleta para darle luz al árbol, se decidió que con pequeñas velitas bastaría.

Las mesas de blancos manteles rodeaban todo el salón, las comidas eran variadas, no se había escatimado en nada. Pollo, pescado, carne, y valla saber que otra cantidad de animales extraños eran los platos principales. Luego ensaladas y aperitivos de todos los colores y sabores, pero lo mejor era la cantidad de pasteles que había por todos lados. Después de que Yuuri comentara sobre la importancia del pastel [3a] el secretario peli violeta superviso el mismo el encargo en la cocina. Al menos por ese lado Wolfram tenía un dejo de felicidad, sus ojos de vez en cuando se le iban hacia la mesa de los postres, y ya sabía bien que era lo que quería probar primero.

Los invitados llegaron puntuales a la hora que se acordaba. Desde la entrada se podía ver gran cantidad de ostentosos carruajes estacionados con sus choferes y algún que otro sirviente personal que las familias habían traído. Para todos ellos también se había dispuesto algunas mesas en el patio, y con las sirvientas del castillo atendiéndolos no tenían nada que envidiar de la fiesta en el interior. Se podía ver las luces desde afuera y escuchar la música, el sonido de las voces conversando por todos lados alegraba la noche.

Yuuri se escabullo un par de veces más y dispuso los últimos adornos en secreto. El más evidente pero a la vez menos, era uno en el candelabro del centro del comedor. Las pequeñas plantitas no era exactamente muérdago, al igual que los pinos eran una variedad de planta originaria del lugar muy similar, pero la idea era lo importante. [3b]

Mucho más tempo libre no quedo para el Maou, enseguida empezaron a requerir su presencia por todos lados para saludar invitados. A pesar de no considerarse una persona muy dada a las relaciones sociales lo levaba bien y se divertía cuando lograba tomar algún hilo de conversación interesante.

Los demás integrantes del castillo se divertían cada uno por su lado, Cheri-sama contaba con la compañía de su nuevo pretendiente Fanfan, apodo cariñoso con el que ella lo llamaba, y ambos cuidaban de Greta. La pequeña estaba bastante apegada a su probable futuro abuelo, de tantos viajes en crucero y tiempo con Cheri pudo conocer mucho mas al mayor, el cual era un hombre muy agradable.

Anissina presentaba sus últimos experimentos y de paso hacia publicidad de la tienda interna del castillo a diferentes nobles que se interesaban en los artefactos. Pese a lo que todos piensan las versiones finales de los inventos de la pelirroja no explotaban, y además se producían y vendían en masa [4]. Gwendal y Conrart pululaban conversando con diferentes viejos conocidos y de vez en cuando le echaban un ojo a Yuuri o se acercaban a participar de sus charlas para ver en que andaba el inexperto y joven Maou.

El único que estaba solo, sin saber qué hacer y sin ánimos de conversar con nadie era, en este momento de malas pulgas, Wolfram. Hacía ya bastante desde que empezó la fiesta y se había limitado a sentarse solo en un lugar apartado de la mesa donde estaban los pasteles, los cuales probó casi todos, pero ya había llegado a un momento en el que ni él podía más. Ahora lo único que hacía era picotear su porción de torta con el tenedor y mirarla sin ganas de probar bocado, de vez en cuando rodaba los ojos hacia un lado y observaba que hacían los demás.

"Idiota." pensó cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la figura del rey charlando amenamente con un grupo de nobles, como siempre el moreno sonreía amable a todo el mundo y era complaciente. "Otra vez siendo amable con todo el mundo." y a ese pensamiento podría agregarse fácilmente "menos conmigo".

Antes de que llegara mucha gente para el inicio de la velada Yuuri se había disculpado con él cuando lo cruzo en uno de los pasillos.

Flashback

— Wolf. — llamó el moreno, al ver al rubio de espaldas caminando por el corredor que llevaba al salón principal.

El demonio estaba impecable como siempre, arreglado y listo para la fiesta. Aunque no había mucha diferencia con su apariencia normal, Yuuri podía notar pequeños detalles como su cabello más arreglado, o el uniforme planchado y mejor acomodado que de costumbre. También pudo notar enseguida en su mirada que no estaba muy feliz, y claro que no, con su última pelea de hace rato seguramente conservaba el humor. Pero justamente por eso lo buscaba. Acorto la distancia entre ambos rápidamente cuando el príncipe detuvo su andar.

— Esteee…Wolf. — dijo luego de un incomodo silencio de unos segundos, el mazoku se estaba comenzando a impacientar pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Lo siento. — la cara del demonio luego de otro lapso de silencio hablaba por él, su ceja alzada claramente decía "¿Y? ¿Algo más?". Yuuri sabía que "lo siento" no era la disculpa adecuada. Sostuvo un poco más la mirada, esta situación le estaba costando pero al fin se dejo vencer.

— Perdón Wolf, ya sabes, últimamente estuve molestando mucho con esto de la navidad y creo que me pase. Y no solo hablo por lo de recién con la caja y la decoración que arruinamos, sino por todo. — se sentía avergonzado, el también tenía su orgullo de muchacho adolescente, a pesar de que recocina sinceramente haber hecho mal.

Wolfram lo observo unos segundos más con sus facciones más relajadas, dejo escapar un pequeño bufido y una leve sonrisita de resignación. — Disculpas aceptadas.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una más calidad y sincera, bastante amorosa. Yuuri sería un enclenque pero no podía no terminar perdonándolo, siempre sacaba a flote su parte más débil y blanda que se rendía ante la actitud del lindo pelinegro que ahora sonreía amable.

— ¡Ah!, tenía que ir a ver a Gwendal porque me estaba llamando, nos vemos después Wolf. — le dijo el Maou y se fue corriendo más animado por el pasillo.

Fin del Flashback

Parecía todo haber terminado bien, era la típica manera en la que los dos jóvenes hacían las paces. Casi siempre alguno tenía que sincerarse y pedir disculpas de buena manera, pero sin mucho sentimentalismos de por medio ya que era embarazoso. Luego se perdonaban y todo volvía estar como siempre. Pero en este caso Wolfram sentía que se equivoco, Yuuri parecía ignorarle completamente desde que se despidieron en ese momento. Prácticamente en todo lo que iba de fiesta no habían cruzado palabras.

Normalmente, al menos el Maou se acercaría a el de vez en cuando, pero ya habían pasado dos horas y el chico estaba más distante que nunca. Podía sonar irónico, pero en estos momentos Wolfram sentía que prefería que le molestara a que le ignorara. Es indudable que el príncipe es un caprichoso y retorcido de cuidado, cuando lo tiene le molesta y cuando no también.

* * *

 

El reloj sonó a la medianoche dando sus campanadas, antiguo y enorme contra una pared era una majestuosa antigüedad, su enorme péndulo acompañaba con su movimiento a cada toque. La hora del brindis había llegado, todos tenían sus copas servidas y se saludaron alegres entre las personas más cercanas. Además de esto había alguien emocionada por demás, cierta inventora tendría su momento de fama individual con la sorpresa que había preparado.

Entre toda la decoración destacaba un enorme árbol mucho más grande que el resto y con una posición privilegiada, además de ser el único con regalos simulados a sus pies, hechos de cajas vacías con papeles vistosos y muchos moños. Este era el único que además de velas la pelirroja le había dispuesto algo mas encima, su proyecto de electricidad a base de maryoku. En este caso el condenado fue Günter, el cual fue vilmente engañado con palabras bonitas sobre cuanto Yuuri le iba a apreciar por hacer esto, y cuanto le gustaría ver la iluminación especial de ese árbol.

Claro que este invento…en realidad no entraba en la categoría de los demás que ya estaban testeados, era la versión beta. Y creo que todos ya saben lo que le pasa a las versiones betas de Anissina.

¡KABOOOMMMM!

Explosión, humo, gritos, gente corriendo por todos lados, pánico.

Aunque por suerte ningún herido, nada más mucha gente aterrorizada y asfixiada por la humareda blanca que salió de aquella explosión. Enseguida los soldados abrieron todas las enormes ventanas y las puertas, para dejar correr la nube hacia los pasillos y el exterior. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos casi todo se había disipado y la gente dejo de toser. Enseguida otro escuadrón de soldados comenzó a calmar a los invitados sin entrar en detalles. Para los que vivían en el castillo estas cosas eran comunes, no amenas, pero comunes.

La pelirroja se encontraba parada frente al enorme árbol chamuscado y con los regalos regados a sus pies. Con cara de circunstancia analizaba el objeto detenidamente. —No entiendo que pudo fallar… — murmuró para sí misma en voz alta.

— ¡ANISSINA!

Un no muy contento general de uniforme verde y cabellos color ceniza hizo aparición. Sus botas retumbaron a cada pesado paso que dio hasta estar casi sobre ella, su ceño en ese momento estaba diez veces más fruncido de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. No importa que tan mala, ruda, o dura fuera una persona se hubiera atemorizado ante tal presencia. Pero la mujer solo yacía ahí, aun calmada como si nada frente a él, hasta tenía un dejo de incredulidad en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Si, Gwendal? — dijo con su habitual y melodioso timbre de voz, aunque estaba seria podía notarse relajada y de buen humor. A veces costaba creer si era consciente de la realidad, o vivía en su propio mundo. Esto solo pudo irritar más y más al pobre hombre que tenía que sufrir constantemente sus locuras.

— ¡Anissina! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡¿Acaso querías volar todo el castillo en pedazos?

Enseguida un leve murmullo se hizo escuchar, los cuchicheos acerca de los gritos y retos hacia la mujer comenzaron. Gwendal rodo sus ojos sin moverse y paneó la situación inconforme, repentinamente tomo con fuerza el brazo de ella y la arrastro a un lado de la habitación. Al menos ahí no estarían en el medio de la sala discutiendo. Sin soltarla del brazo, aunque aflojando el agarre un poco pero no lo suficiente como para demostrar delicadeza, continúo con sus reclamos.

— ¡¿No me vas a decir qué demonios estabas pensando? Soy indulgente con tus experimentos, ¡pero todo tiene un límite! ¿Cómo siquiera se te ocurre hacer algo como este en medio de una fiesta llena de gente? ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias? ¡Podrías causar heridos! Una cosa es tu laboratorio, y otra muy diferente…

Mientras el discurso del mayor continuaba sin parar, la pelirroja se mantenía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aunque su rostro no había cambiado mucho. "Mmm, Gwen esta mas arrugado que de costumbre, si sigue así no le va a hacer falta llegar a viejo". La atención de la pelirroja estaba en cualquier cosa menos en los reclamos de su amigo de la infancia. Pasando su vista a un plano por detrás del mazoku sin que él lo notase, así parecía que aun prestaba atención, comenzó a mirar las reacciones de la gente que los observaba curiosos por el chisme que pudieran sacar de ambos.

El discurso seguía y seguía sin dar respiro alguno, luego de un rato ya ni siquiera se molestaba en demostrar que prestaba atención y comenzó a divagar y perder la vista en otros lugares. Sus ojos se enfocaron hacia arriba, valla a saber porque, pero encontró algo que llamo su atención.

"Ohh… ¡aquella plantita!" . Un pequeño muérdago colgaba en el rincón de la habitación. Para nada escondido, pero nadie había prestado atención al techo detenidamente. "Cheri dijo algo acerca de eso… ¿que era? Ah, sí, una tradición del mundo del su Majestad el Maou.

El descaro de la mujer ya era demasiado evidente, osaba mirar perdidamente el techo como si fuera más interesante, o peor aún, mas importante que lo que él decía.

— ¡Anissina! ¡¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Esto es importante, asique mejor te dejas de hacer la desentendida como siempre, porque sino…!

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no pudo gritar mas, ni hablar, ni mover sus labios, porque estaban sellados. Podía ver mechones de rojo brillantes y largas pestañas con lujo de detalles, como si estuvieran a centímetros de sus ojos. Tardo un par de segundos en comprender que veía eso porque en realidad era que tenía el rostro de ella pegado al suyo, Anissina lo estaba besando.

Todos los presentes se impactaron, claro que por la "peleíta" todas las miradas estaban concentradas en ellos, y el beso de improvisto de la mujer en medio del discurso había sido mucho mejor espectáculo aun. Las caras de sorpresa dieron paso a sonrisas picaras, y pequeños murmullos de los cotilleos de las damas nobles y las sirvientas llenaron la habitación.

"Siempre imagine algo así, pero jamás pensé que lo vería" pensó asombrado Yuuri.

"Así que las suposiciones del enclenque no eran tan descabelladas. Aunque es raro que ella haya tomado la iniciativa. Pero bueno, si esperara por mi hermano…creo que yo tengo más posibilidades con Yuuri de llegar a algo en menos tiempo. Tal vez ella hubiera muerto esperando". Wolfram observaba desde el rincón de los postres a través de toda la gente.

Cheri daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía, aun tomada del brazo de Fanfan que la observaba alegre. "¡Hay sí!, ¡hay sí! ¡Por fin voy a tener más nietos! Oh Gwen, cariño, que feliz soy de que hayas encontrado el amor. Tal vez ahora dejes de arrugar el ceño y se te valla lo huraño".

"Quien hubiera pensado que sucedería algo a raíz de una situación así. Pero me alegro mucho por él" pensó Conrart con una sonrisa en los labios.

La cara de Gwendal era un poema cuando la pelirroja se separo de él. —"Ah….abh…yo... —

¿Qué quería decir?, ni el mismo sabia. Todo su discurso se esfumo de su cabeza, no podía siquiera recordar que era lo que le estaba gritando antes, ni que era lo que le iba a continuar gritando.

— Yo… — la cara despreocupada de Anissina se desvió hacia arriba, y le indico con su dedo en alto que mirara también. Gwendal no entendía que se suponía que era lo que tenía que mirar, ni como venia eso al caso en tal situación.

— Muérdago. — dijo ella.

— Muérdago… — repitió el general incrédulo en el mismo tono. — ¿Y qué tiene que ver el muérdago? — a veces las ocurrencias de esa mujer eran demasiado extrañas, no se suponía que después de besar a alguien le hables de los adornos que hay en el techo. Además el cambio de tema lo había bajado a la realidad nuevamente, recodando que hace un minuto el estaba muy enojado.

— ¿Cheri no te dijo? Ya sabes, lo que le conto el Maou sobre la tradición.

Con un mal presentimiento y un mal humor que se acrecentaba, se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Qué tradición? — sabia que la respuesta probablemente le caería como una bomba, pero que mas daba.

El murmullo de algunas de las mujeres más cercanas se dejo escuchar.

— Oh, sí, sí, ¿sabías eso? Había escuchado el rumor pero hasta el momento no me he atrevido por miedo de que sea un error, parece que al final si era verdad.

— Si yo también había escuchado algo.

— ¡Yo también!

El ambiente de enredo romántico en seguida cambio por un alegre cotilleo acerca del rumor del muérdago que se había regado como pólvora entre las mujeres.

— Si estas parado justo debajo de él por un tiempo con cualquier persona al lado, tienes que besarle.

Efectivamente había sido una bomba para el mazoku de tierra. Su cara no dejo mostrar más que su ceño fruncido. Sin decir una palabra, se dio media vuelta y se alejo a pasos fuertes agigantados hacia el centro del salón. ¿Decepción?, tal vez, aunque lo que más sentía es que habían jugado con su pobre y puro corazón de peluche tejido. Que se viera rudo no significaba que no tenga sentimientos, como todos pensaban, pero había una imagen que mantener y no se iba a mostrar perturbado.

Tal vez eso funcionara con la casi toda la gente presente en esa fiesta, pero no con las personas que realmente le conocían. Conrart, Cheri y Wolfram se agarraron la cabeza con resignación en cada punta de la sala. Puede que no escucharan su conversación, pero les habían llegado los cuchicheos cercanos sobre el tema, y habían visto la seña de la pelirroja apuntando al techo y luego a Gwendal enojado, asique deducir la situación era muy simple.

Yuuri se sorprendió al descubrir que todo había sido por culpa de su travesura navideña. No hubiera esperado jamás que el primer incrédulo en caer fuera Gwendal, y esperaba que no tomara represalias más tarde contra él por eso. Igualmente no tenía demasiado remordimiento, y comenzó a regocijarse más en su triunfo cuando en otra esquina una mujer beso a otro hombre desprevenido. Al parecer Anissina, como buena feminista revolucionaria, había marcado el comienzo de una tendencia.

Cheri-sama le cerró el paso a su hijo mayor en el centro de la sala, el hombre se quedo parado mirándola ceñudo y ella solo lo observó con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro sin decir nada. Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio y ella seguía igual, estaba disfrutando bastante ese momento ya que su hijo no entendía aun. Intuyendo que si no hacía nada enseguida algo le reprocharía, apunto hacia arriba con su dedo divertida. Y ahí estaba, otra maldita plantita y la luz se hizo para el mazoku de tierra.

— ¡No, no pienso tomar mas parte en este tipo de asuntos! — negó sabiendo lo que quería su madre, había caído en la trampa como un idiota.

— Tch, tch, tch — sin importarle mucho lo que él dijera Cheri meneo su dedo en negación mientras chistaba. — ¿Acaso no puede una madre querer un besito de su adorado hijo? — dijo mofándose del mayor.

Gwendal busco auxilio con la mirada, pero apenas hizo contacto visual con Conrart o Wolfram a lo lejos, estos voltearon la cabeza ignorando todo y haciéndose los idiotas. Era obvio que sabían que al intervenir con su madre quedarían ellos mal parados o en la misma situación que Gwendal. Fue el segundo beso de la noche para el General, no terminaba de salir de una y se metía en otra.

El detalle a recalcar y el cual Yuuri termino por descubrir luego de presenciar este y muchos otros besos, era que todos y cada uno de ellos se daban en la boca. "Sera esto…¿cosa de Cheri?" pensó el Maou al escuchar unos comentarios al pasar de las mujeres. Al parecer la tradición exigía que sean besos de ese tipo, lo cual no era del todo cierto, y ahora ya no podía aclarar la situación sin dejar mal parados a todos los que ya lo habían llevado a cabo.

* * *

 

A un lado de la habitación, aburrido y solo, su mirada encontró a cierto rubio. Lo observo unos instantes y meditó. "Wolfram seguramente va a intentar aprovecharse de este malentendido." Por supuesto suponía que el mazoku que se la pasaba profesando ser su prometido, con el cual jamás había tenido ninguna atención de este tipo, querría aprovechar para consumar algo con él. "Creo que debería dejar las cosas claras antes de que me tome desprevenido, aunque yo sé en qué lugares están todas mis 'trampas'…Pero, por las dudas debería comentarle algo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar."

Por primera vez en la noche el moreno se había acercado a él. Wolfram ni se inmuto por esto y continuo mal sentado en su silla con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo mirando hacia la nada, como si el baile en el salón le fuera muy interesante, aunque en realidad ni le prestaba atención.

— Enclenque. — saludo cuando tubo al Maou a su lado.

— ¡Que no me digas enclenque! — contesto al saludo.

El lugar donde estaban no era para nada privado, pero se encontraban solos sin nadie a varios metros a la redonda, estaban algo apartados de todo asique podría hablar de lo que quiera sin rodeos. "Como se supone que le diga, ¿tal vez una indirecta? ¿Un chiste? No, los chistes no funcionaron bien últimamente y debe estar irritable. Tal vez solo debo decirlo y ya."

— Hey, Wolf, no intentaras aprovecharte de lo del muérdago ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Pero de que me estas tratando? ¿Para eso viniste, solo a reclamarme eso? ¿No puedo creer que consideres que puedo caer tan bajo como para aprovecharme de esa estupidez? — eso le había molestado demasiado, sus ilusiones de pasar un rato con Yuuri y salir del mar del aburrimiento se habían hecho pedazos.

El rey dudo por un segundo pero su mente divago por otros rumbos. "Esto….podría ser un truco… ¡Claro! Lo que quiere es que piense que no le interesa y entonces aprovecharse de cuando yo olvide donde están los lugares peligrosos y atraparme con la guardia baja". Convencido de su razonamiento dejo caer sus parpados e irónicamente asintió.

— Sí, sí, claro.

— Argh, ¡por Shin-Ou! ¿Acaso me ves tan desesperado como todas esas mujeres asquerosas que aprovechan esto para tirarse encima de los hombres que les interesan?

Efectivamente eso era lo que había estado mirando desde que empezó la fiebre del beso. Los damnificados siempre eran en su mayoría hombres abordados por las mujeres interesadas, que aprovechaban para llevarlos debajo del muérdago "casualmente", haciéndose las inocentes.

Al no tener respuesta del moreno y como este mantenía la misma actitud de "no te creo" decidió que sería mejor irse antes de quemarlo vivo, con la bronca que tenia acumulada no podía asegurar nada. Se paro y acomodo sin cuidado la silla a un lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo un enclenque como tu se volvió tan egocéntrico y narcisista? Para que sepas todo esto me parece una estupidez. Además, ¿quién quiere besarte después de todo? — dijo frio y cortante antes de irse hacia el centro del salón y perderse entre la gente.

Yuuri se quedo parado unos segundos asimilando todo. "Acaso…eso…¡¿fui rechazado? ¿Cómo alguien puede rechazarme si ni siquiera me confesé? Encima, ¡¿rechazado por un hombre?"

El sentimiento de indignación lo atrapo por completo, esto era algo que no podía aceptar. Estaba acostumbrado a que Wolfram siempre, pero siempre, estuvo interesado en él y que hora cambiara así como así de parecer… "Todavía está actuando…Eres bueno Wolfram, muy bueno, casi me la creo. Pero te voy a desenmascarar, como que mi nombre es Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri. Ah no, eso ultimo no…."

Que cambiara así como así de parecer, no era una opción.

* * *

 

Gwendal estaba bastante sugestionado con el tema, y tenía unas buenas razones para ello. Para todos aquellos que pensaban, especialmente Cheri, que Gwendal no tenia sex appeal ya que su rostro y presencia podría llegar a asustar a un Dragón, esto fue algo inesperado.

Si había que elegir un hombre que haya caído más veces en la trampa del muerda en la noche, el general estaba participando con buenas chances de obtener el primer lugar.

Muchas mujeres habían aprovechado la tradición extranjera, y como si fuera un desafío divertido besar a un hombre como él, se habían animado a intentar. En este momento más de una estaba pensando que a pesar de lo duro por fuera que se veía, era bastante inocente como caía en trampas tan simples para quedar debajo del muérdago. Y por supuesto el era bien parecido también, cosa que no había que desmerecer.

El hombre de cabello recogido observo su entorno y no vio a ninguna de sus perseguidoras, ya estaba un poco harto de esta noche de besos extraños. Algo aliviado dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero choco con una persona.

— Disculpe…Ah, eras tú. — había chocado con Günter, el cual estaba en plena conversación con Conrart acerca de su majestad.

— ¡Hu-hum! — se aclaro la garganta con fingida y evidente fuerza el castaño. — Gwen. — dijo dejando escapar una risita y apunto hacia arriba.

—Ah…no… No, no, no. Definitivamente no. — se quejo el mazoku de tierra. "¿Porque él? ¿Por qué?" pensó maldiciendo la fiesta, la navidad, a Yuuri y a su estúpido muérdago, y de paso al destino que lo hizo chocar con el secretario.

A Conrart se le escapo otra risa, que tuvo que ahogar y hacer como que se aclaraba mas la garganta de nuevo. La mirada fulminante de Gwendal le decía que continuaba riendo, mas tarde y en privado, sería ejecutado por la osadía.

Ignoro todo: la risa de Conrart, si había gente alrededor mirando o no, el rubor de Günter, todo. Un simple choque de labios y salió de ese lugar ya con ideas de fingir malestar e irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

 

"Ahí está, bailando con Greta como si nada, pero estoy seguro que eso es apropósito, a unos metros de donde bailan hay 'uno' en el techo. Sé que si me acerco intentara alguna excusa para acercarme a 'él' y ahí dejara ver sus verdaderas intenciones" pensó el moreno como un detective que analiza a un criminal. El rubio lo vio acercarse, y ladeo la cabeza alzando la nariz mientras bufaba, para continuar bailando con su pequeña princesa ignorándolo muy evidentemente.

Yuuri espero. Y espero, y espero, y espero. Pero Wolfram no se acercaba, ni le daba importancia a su presencia. Poco a poco se iba acercando más a donde estaba el rubio, un paso y esperaba, otro paso más y esperaba, otro poco mirando sus pies y haciendo como que buscaba a alguien a lo lejos. Tras 15 minutos la castaña princesa fue cedida para bailar con la pequeña Beatrice, su mejor amiga y compañera de clases en la academia, quedando así el rubio solo parado en el lugar.

"Parece que esperar no es suficiente, debería tentarlo más, creo que sabe que sospecho. Si no hago algo seguramente seguirá actuando y se ira".

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

—…Bien. — respondió, tenso y algo osco aun, el príncipe.

La música en ese momento no era muy lenta ni muy animada, con mantenerse juntos y mecerse de un lado a otro desplazándose en círculos al compás de las demás parejas era suficiente. Algo parecido a un vals pero sin tantos giros y volteretas. Poco a poco Wolfram fue ablandando las facciones. Se estaba divirtiendo, y le había gustado el hecho de que fuera Yuuri el que lo invitara por cuenta propia. Además lo había visto esperar por él largo rato mientras bailaba con Greta.

"Hum, parece que está comenzando a dejar de actuar enojado." Yuuri noto el cambio, y para él era clara señal de que en cualquier momento el rubio intentaría llevarlo hacia el lugar del muérdago. Dando vueltas pasearon por muchos lugares cercanos a donde comenzaron con el baile, incluyendo por debajo del pequeño muérdago que sutilmente el Maou no alejaba de su vista, pero al desplazarse mientras bailan no podían quedar parados debajo.

— Tengo sed, iré por algo de beber. — comentó el mazoku, y se fue hacia la mesa de los aperitivos dejando al Maou solo algo consternado.

Enseguida pensó que era probable que no intentara nada tan rápido, miro hacia el lugar donde estaba y lo vio. "Cerca de las bebidas también puse uno, asique el ya lo sabía, pero no voy a caer tan fácil". Wolfram le había hecho señas a lo lejos para que se acercara pero Yuuri negó y se quedo parado a lo lejos, no pensaba caer en "la trampa".

"Tal vez no tiene sed…" pensó el príncipe. Sin darle importancia y con la bebida en su mano luego de unos momentos comenzó a caminar al ras de la mesa observando los canapés, justamente en la dirección contraria a donde estaba el muérdago. Ya casi en la otra punta de la mesa se detuvo junto a unos aperitivos dulces y se sirvió algunos, quedándose en ese lugar.

El rey solo observaba y le llamo la atención la actitud despreocupada y el hecho de que se alejara, asique volvió a su plan anterior, tentar la situación y acercarse como supuestamente Wolf quería que lo hiciera. Termino comiendo una que otra cosa también y tomó algo de ponche durante casi 20 minutos mientras Wolfram le hablaba de diferentes temas como siempre. Notaba al rubio alegre, más que los últimos días, pero estaba aburrido de esperar a que el haga algo y la situación le desesperaba.

— Wolf, quiero probar algo de los aperitivos de más allá. — sugirió apuntando hacia el lado "interesante" del asunto. Wolfram lo acompaño, pero jamás intento nada y hasta parecía desconocer la presencia de la dichosa plantita.

Luego de eso bailaron un poco más, esta vez cuando Wolfram quería ir para un lado Yuuri lo llevaba hacia el otro, obviamente porque para ese lado había algún muérdago. Cada vez arrastraba mas al rubio, y cada vez a medida que la situación avanzaba Yuuri era más evidente. El príncipe comenzó a sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando. Cuando conversaban con algún grupo de invitados, Yuuri siempre le arrastraba hacia algún lado en particular insistiendo que quería está ahí porque era más cómodo, mas privado, había más aire, la luz de las velas llegaba mejor, o cualquier otra excusa exentica que Wolf no entendía.

Sus conocidos cercanos comenzaron a observar más la situación, especialmente Conrart y Gwendal, este último ya más familiarizado con las "tácticas de emboscada" que se usaban con el tema del muérdago. La situación vista del exterior era clara, Yuuri arrastrando a su prometido por todos lados intentando llevarlo al muérdago, pero extrañamente solo se quedaban parados cerca y ya no volvía a intentar nada.

La explicación era lógica para el moreno, pero no para los demás. Él solo quería intentar desenmascarar al rubio, pero para el resto de la gente solo parecía un pobre y avergonzado chico indeciso.

Esta vez, luego de terminar de conversar con el tío de Wolfram y varios de los otros nobles que formaban el consejo de los diez nobles, fue Yuuri el que invito a ir a la mesa de las bebidas. Cuando estaban en camino el rubio pudo ver como una pareja se besaba junto a la mesa, al observar arriba vio el muérdago, justo hacia ese lugar era donde se dirigían.

— Yuuri, ¿por qué vamos para ahí?

— ¿A tomar algo? — respondió el Maou y el príncipe solo se lo quedo mirando sospechosamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Pasa que desde hace mas de una hora que estas raro. No quiero ir a esa mesa, vamos a otra. — sugirió y cambio el rumbo, pero enseguida Yuuri lo detuvo del brazo e intento arrastrarlo como ya venía haciendo desde hace rato con excusas tontas. — ¿Yuuri qué te pasa? Deja de arrastrarme así para todos lados. — se quejo y comenzó a forcejear, pero el Maou no desistía.

Gwendal apareció en escena enseguida después de verlos comenzar una pelea a tirones cada vez peor. Su cara en ese momento era fácil de leer para Yuuri, claramente decía algo como: "¿qué le estás haciendo a mi pequeño hermano menor?" mientras se acercaba al lugar.

— ¿Que es lo que está pasando? — dijo con vos profunda mientras clavaba su severa mirada sobre las orbes negras del joven Maou.

Por reflejo Yuuri soltó al chico, y este luego de un bufido se quedo parado en el lugar de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada. Gwendal lo miro de reojo y volvió a posar su atención en el moreno.

— Creo que ya es suficiente con el jueguito del muérdago. — el rey trago duro pero luego recordó hacerse el desentendido, ese comentario volvió a captar la atención del mazoku de fuego.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto un tanto ofendido el pelinegro. Wolfram miraba la situación hilando sus propias conclusiones, habían cosas que empezaban a cerrar, y se estaba irritando e indignando mas.

Gwendal se froto el entrecejo con los dedos, tratar con ese chico era un dolor de cabeza.

— Es más que evidente de que hablo. Su actitud como el rey en una fiesta pública debería ser más acorde a su posición, los jueguitos y coqueteos los niños deberían dejarlos para otro momento.

— ¿¡Coqueteo? ¿Pero quienes están coqueteando? — respondió Yuuri asombrado y algo irritado.

Gwendal suspiro y decidió ponerle fin a la conversación.

—Voy a ser más claro, deje de acosar y querer obligar a mi hermano menor para llevarlo debajo del muérdago, o búsquese un lugar privado para esas cosas donde ni yo, ni nadie, pueda verlos.

— ¡¿Que, qué? — exclamó asombrado el rey por la directa acusación. Aunque hizo un rápido retroceso mental de todo lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de que tan obvio había estado siendo. "Creo que se me fue de las manos, termine pareciendo el interesado…esto es malo" pensó para sí mismo y su cara ya no podía esconder que era culpable.

— ¡Yo no soy! Es Wolfram, el dice que no le interesa pero seguramente solo está tratando de esperar una oportunidad para aprovechar, ¡yo solo quería que dejara de ser tan obstinado y acepte que si le interesa!

— ¡Yuuri!

La voz del demonio de fuego por fin se hizo escuchar y tomándolo de las solapas de la ropa lo obligo a mirarle, los ojos verdes furiosos se clavaron en los de él.

— Así que esto era por lo que actuabas así, ¿he? Primero me acusas y luego haces tú las cosas de las cuales te quejas. Escúchame bien porque lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez. No me gusta tu estúpida tradición, y no voy a participar de ella. Ya tengo suficiente con toda esta fiesta. Y ni se te ocurra intentar llevarme de nuevo debajo de esa porquería porque te mato.

Una vez termino la amenaza dio media vuelta y con pasos firmes comenzó a alejarse enojado del lugar.

"¡Esto no era así! ¡Se supone que el interesado en toda esta estupidez era él!" pensó el moreno mientras lo veía alejarse.

"Es todo su culpa, por decir que no quería, pero…parece que realmente no quería. ¿Por qué no quería? ¿Por qué 'no quiere' besarme? No se supone que es él el que todos los días me molesta, me sigue, me reclama cosas, me pide que lo trate 'como a un verdadero prometido' y ahora, ¿ahora no quiere besarme?".

Por un instante volvió a pensar en su suposición anterior de un posible engaño para atraparlo, pero no duro mucho, el sabia que lo que Wolfram dijo recién era la verdad.

"Tal vez…ya no le intereso. Sí, eso podría ser, ya no le gusto y por eso no le interesa besarme. Wolfram… ¿habré dejado de gustarle?".

Lo único que pudo pasar por su mente fueron recuerdos de sus peleas, las cuales abundaron más de lo habitual en los días pasados. Desde hacía mucho que no veía al demonio contento. Un dejo de tristeza lo invadió.

"¿No era esto lo que yo quería? Siempre quise que él fuera solo mi amigo, y me molestaba saber que sentía algo más por mí, pero…entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan triste? Nunca entendí porque alguien como él se interesaba en mi, soy común, demasiado común para lo que es él, peor igual le gustaba. Y ahora, la única persona a la que yo le gustaba…".

Gwendal lo observo a lo lejos, por un momento le remordió el pobre chico, parado ahí mirando a la nada y realmente muy triste. No era el único que observaba al rey de los demonios y que habían presenciado la situación, la mayoría suponía que fue una "pelea de pareja" y lo compadecieron.

"Yo no quiero ya no gustarle, soy un egoísta, me gusta saber que hay alguien al que yo le intereso. Aunque mostrara lo peor de mi, aunque no me importara aparentar ser bueno o digno delante de él, Wolfram me quería igual…y eso, me hacía sentir bien.". Dejo salir un suspiro resignado, estaba pensando cosas que siempre supo, que siempre comenzó a pensar pero se detuvo negándolas.

"No importaba que esté lleno de defectos, él nunca dudo, pero yo jamás le di importancia ni lo acepte, y ahora que me rechaza…me siento triste. Me siento un idiota y un egoísta". Todavía podía ver a lo lejos al rubio al salir de la sala, y se encamino hacia ese lugar.

Wolfram decidió que un poco de aire y privacidad no estarían mal, uno de los balcones sería una buena opción. Al salir se acomodo contra una de las esquinas del lugar con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas reclinándose contra la pared, alejado de todas las parejas y grupos de personas que había en el amplio lugar.

Unos minutos después entro el moreno, no esperaba que llegara tan rápido siguiéndole, al verlo dejo escapar un bufido de molestia.

Yuuri miro para todos lados hasta que lo vio en aquel rincón, se acerco y enseguida recibió un frio. — ¿Que quieres? — como bienvenida.

— ¿Por qué no te interesa el muérdago? — preguntó de una vez sin rodeos.

El rubio solo corrió la mirada y comenzó a ignorarlo sin intenciones de responder y clara molestia por el tema.

— ¿Porque si siempre eres tu el que molesta con esas cosas de "prometidos", ahora que tienes una oportunidad dices que es estúpido? — continuo con tono serio.

Las personas que estaban en el balcón no podían escuchar exactamente de que hablaban pero sabían quiénes eran y que tal vez quisieran algo de privacidad para discutir, poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar. Yuuri seguía sin una respuesta y sacudió la cabeza molesto, en el brusco movimiento pudo ver que justo sobre ellos había una de las pequeñas y dichosas plantas que habían causado tantos enredos.

— Yo no puse esa ahí. — murmuro mirándola fijamente. Cerca de la ventana Cheri hecho un vistazo al balcón del que tanta gente había salido hacia un momento, y dejo escapar una risita para luego voltearse e irse satisfecha del lugar.

Wolfram miro molesto el muérdago y se separo de la pared bruscamente para correrse del lugar, pero Yuuri lo tomo fuertemente de un brazo impidiéndoselo. — ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?

— No te puedes ir todavía, estábamos parados debajo y por suficiente tiempo sin notarlo. — esta vez el rubio no forcejeo y se quedo en el lugar. "No puedo creer que sea tan irónico, escape tanto y estaba convencido de que él intentaría crear esta situación, y ahora soy yo el que lo retiene. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que probar algo, ahora o nunca".

— ¿Y qué? Yo no veo a nadie, y ya te dije, no quiero hacer esto. Nadie nos está obligando. — otra vez intento alejarse del lugar pero de un suave y firme tirón el rey volvió a arrastrarlo al lugar donde estaba parado. — ¿Ahora me vas a obligar?

— Es una tradición.

— ¡Y qué demonios importa! Esto es estúpido, Yuuri.

— ¡¿Y porque no quieres si es tan estúpido? ¡¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

— ¡¿Crees que soy alguien capaz de disfrutar un beso forzado? ¡¿Qué soy capaz de obligarte a algo que no quieres o no estás seguro? Yo soy un caballero, y si quiero un beso tengo la decencia de pedirlo como se debe en la situación adecuada, no necesito una estúpida tradición para forzar a nadie a nada.

— Yo no me estoy resistiendo. — dijo duramente Yuuri, a pesar de todo ninguno aflojaba la tensa mirada y los ceños continuaban fruncidos. No era una situación que ameritara un ambiente digno para un beso o nada parecido.

— ¿Realmente quieres esto? — preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba del cuello de la ropa al moreno, pero más parecía que lo estaba amenazando.

"Un hombre me va a besar, esto…va a ser desagradable. Es desagradable, es desagradable, es desagradable" se repetido incontables veces en su mente, nunca se puso a imaginar estas posibles situaciones con un chico y suponía que realmente no iba a gustarle, sería lo normal que no lo hiciera. Pero había más dudas que nunca y necesitaba auto convencerse.

— Si quiero, es lo justo. Todos cumplieron con esta tradición esta noche, yo también tengo que hacerlo. — sintió retorcerse la tela del cuello de la ropa que aferraba Wolfram y le vio ceñir aun más su entrecejo.

Yuuri no se movió ni un milímetro, parado en el lugar con los brazos a sus lados solo espero. El príncipe rápidamente acerco su rostro al de él y termino con esa situación que lo estaba por volver loco, realmente no quería hacer eso, no de esa manera tan horrible. Apoyo sus labios contra los de Yuuri cerrando los ojos y sintió la calidez del rostro del chico contra el suyo. Esperaba hacer esto rápido, besarlo y retirarse pero flanqueo, por un momento quiso más que eso, un beso de verdad.

Aflojo el agarre brusco con el que sostenía al moreno por el cuello y deslizo la mano acariciando su clavícula, pasando por el cuelo y apretó su nuca para acercarlo más, pero Yuuri no se inmuto. Esto no era lo que él esperaba, no era lo que hubiera querido, él quería que Yuuri le quisiera y correspondiera. En un movimiento rápido se separo y retiro su mano, sin dejar que le vea el rostro se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

— Es todo, me voy a dormir. — dijo antes de desaparecer entre el gentío de la fiesta.

Yuuri se quedo parado sin hacer nada por detenerle. — Es…desagradable. — murmuró bajito mientras se llevaba sus dedos hasta los labios, pero era la mentira más grande que se dijo nunca y lo sabía. Eso era lo que más le perturbaba.

El beso fue una tontera, un choque de labios que duro menos de un minuto, nada comparable a lo que había pensado que podría ser si Wolfram le daba un beso más profundo. Pero la calidez de los labios sobre los suyos, las delicadas facciones del rostro que pudo admirar más cerca que nunca, el aroma de sus cabellos y tan particular de sí mismo, todo le había gustado. Y no tenía nada que ver con ser un chico o una chica, tenía que ver con quien era la persona que le beso. A pesar de todo, el mantra de "desagradable" seguía repitiéndose en su mente, como lo hizo durante todo el suceso.

"Me gusta Wolfram" pensó algo preocupado. "¿Que se supone que haga ahora? No puedo ir y decirle ahora que creo que me gusta así repentinamente".

No después de haberlo negado una y otra vez, y después de haber tenido charlas sutiles, y no tan sutiles, sobre la amistad con él. Al menos algo le había quedado en claro, le gustaba el príncipe que tenía por prometido y no era la simpatía que él consideraba como amistad, sino que después de ese breve beso podía pensar en algo más.

"No tengo porque…decir nada, simplemente no diré nada y poco a poco tal vez se lo demuestre. Si eso hare, asique luego me disculpare solo por ser idiota, pero no tengo que decir nada sobre esto…Poco a poco…".

También pensó que sería mejor así para poder poner en claros todos sus sentimientos, estar con Wolf y verlo de otra manera considerando una relación en puerta sería diferente. Pero para ello no tenia por que enterarse nadie, si fuera así seguro le presionarían para que actuara y el admitía que era cobarde. Aun con muchas sensaciones nuevas recorriéndole volvió a la fiesta para encontrar que era solicitado para una nueva ronda de relaciones públicas con muchos de los nobles que habían asistido, cosa que había dejado pendiente.

* * *

 

Lo que había pensado como una amena fiesta de navidad se había convertido en una enorme reunión política que lo dejo muerto, la cantidad de gente que tuvo que saludar fue increíble. Y tener conversaciones complicadas con cada uno de ellos le había dejado agotado. Igualmente no se podía quejar, era el rey y sabía que tenía algunas responsabilidades sociales más allá de la diversión en las fiestas. Y había tenido tiempo de estar con su amada princesita varias veces y con las personas cercanas a él.

Habían pasado dos horas y el cansancio ya hacia efecto, días de preparación para la fiesta más la velada agotadora se habían sumado a otro pequeño detalle. Cada vez que algún grupo de nobles se acechaban a hablar con él, en un gesto amable y cordial, le ofrecían en una de las finas copas de cristal con ponche o algún otro tipo de bebida alcohólica.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, no era la primera vez, y sabia que para "abrir la conversación" con él la gente solía hacer eso. Pero esta vez fue tanta la cantidad que se acerco, que perdió la cuenta de cuantas se habrá tomado. Y aunque no quisiera o ya sintiera no dar más, no podía rechazar el gesto, seria de total mala educación y estaría insultando a quien le ofrecía. Agarrar la copa y no beber era exactamente lo mismo. Parte de las reglas de etiqueta le obligaban a beber un poco o preferentemente todo el contenido. Qué cantidad bebes significa que tan amena consideras la charla o la persona con la cual estás.

Desde hacía un tiempo que Conrart estaba cuidando de él, por no decir que Yuuri ya no estaba sobrio y andaba más alegre que de costumbre. En realidad había pasado el límite de la borrachera alegre, ya no se podía mantener bien en pie, tanto por el cansancio como por el mareo. Pero a nadie le importaba un rey ebrio, ya que todos estaban igual o peor en ese salón asique no podrían ni notarlo. Salvo contadas excepciones, y todos eran sus conocidos o estaban ocupados en otras cosas, como para notar la conducta impropia del rey.

— ¡NO! — la voz de Gwendal llamo la atención del moreno y del castaño, solemne y fuerte como siempre.

Por valla a saber cual numero de vez en la noche estaba parado bajo el muérdago con alguien, pero para poder verlo ambos tuvieron que pasar a través de un tumulto de mujeres y hombres que rodeaban al general formando una barricada, mientras se peleaban por un mejor lugar para observar. Al pasar lograron ver al mayor y se asombraron al ver quien era la otra persona, mejor dicho el otro hombre en este caso.

Con el mismo ceño fruncido, o tal vez más, estaba parado con actitud prepotente un hombre de gran porte y cabellos rubios bien conocido para el Maou. Se notaba que estaba totalmente inconforme con la situación, tal vez más que Gwendal. El tío de Wolfram se había visto envuelto en aquella incomoda situación al haber comenzado una conversación con el hermano de su sobrino y decidido ir por bebidas, cayendo el muérdago que mas incautos atrapo esa noche. El que estaba al lado de la mesa de los aperitivos.

Las mujeres hostigaban para que la pareja cumpliera con lo que tenían que hacer, Gwendal renegaba, Waltorana permanecía en silencio y de vez en cuando miraba con odio a Yuuri, que solo observaba y se reía sin miedo de sufrir alguna represalia por parte del aristócrata como hubiera sentido en otra oportunidad. La magia del alcohol, en otra situación ni loco se atrevería a reírse en la cara de su futuro pariente y casi suegro, teniendo en cuenta de que aquel hombre era más padre de Wolfram que otra cosa.

A pesar de todo, ambos sabían que tendrían que cumplir y besarse de una vez, lo que a ambos les incomodaba era el público extra y las ovaciones. Si todo hubiera pasado sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo hubieran enterrado en la memoria y olvidado, pero era una situación incómoda de todos modos para ambos hombres. Por fin se decidieron y de brazos cruzados sin ganas de complacer a las fans con una pose más romántica, terminaron el asunto chocando por una milésima de segundo sus rostros, aunque para el fetiche de las nobles eso había sido más que perfecto. Luego de eso cada uno tomo su camino, dejando de lado la conversación amena que habían tenido antes para algún otro momento, sin cosas raras de por medio.

Yuuri en su mareo rio, alentó y silbó mientras pasaba todo, a la par de las mujeres y hombres que observaban el espectáculo sin pensar mucho en protocolos. A nadie le importo y la alegría de todos continuaba. Para el moreno por un segundo el momento del beso le recordó el suyo propio, si había que comparar Waltorana no sería un calco de Wolfram pero tenía ese algo de los Bielefeld que les hacía parecer brillar, era una familia que irradiaba belleza. En tanto Gwendal podría no ser pelinegro pero estaba cerca, asique aquella escena refresco lo ocurrido con su joven príncipe prometido en el balcón.

— Hu…desagradable… — murmuro, el castaño quien le acompañaba lo observo hacer algunas caras y taparse la boca. — Fue todo menos desagradable. — murmuro bajito de nuevo. Conrart supuso por un segundo algún tipo de descompostura por aquel gesto de taparse la boca.

— Majestad, creo que es hora de que se retire. — aprovechándose de esto podría alegar que se sentía mal, y excusarlo ante los invitados para llevarlo a su habitación. Después de tanta diversión ya iba siendo hora de llevárselo a dormir. Como padrino y "niñera" del chico, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. En ese momento Yuuri era más niño que nunca, sin hacer mucho problema asintió y dio un bostezo, el cansancio le sobraba. El hijo mediano se acerco a su hermano y le aclaro que se encargara de los detalles mientras él se llevaba a Yuuri a dormir.

En el camino el Maou parecía un zombie deambulando, hizo todo el recorrido por inercia más que sabiendo a donde era que estaba yendo, cosa que ya se había olvidado. No se sentía mal, pero el momento alegre había pasado dando lugar al bajón del cansancio y se sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido.

* * *

 

Recostado en la cama, Wolfram llevaba largo tiempo sin pegar un ojo, por más que intentara ni siquiera podía mantenerlos cerrados. Una y otra vez pensaba acerca de todo lo ocurrido, los días pasados, las bromas y el dichoso beso. Se arrepentía de no haber intentado al menos unos segundos más obtener respuesta de Yuuri. También pensó varias veces en que debería haber mandado todo al demonio y haberlo besado como se le antojara, pero siempre terminaba insultándose por pensar de esa manera. El mismo se lo había dicho a Yuuri, era un caballero y como tal no necesitaba obligar, ni forzar nada. Si quería algo podía pedirlo, o esperar que simplemente se diera en la situación y el ambiente correcto.

Así era como imaginaba que tal vez pasara algo. En algún momento, en alguna situación especial, tal vez se diera lugar a algún acercamiento "real" en su compromiso. Pero le frustraba haber sido obligado a dar el paso de manera tan fea. "Aquel beso se sintió tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo". En aquel momento estaba enojado y disgustado con su prometido minetras discutían, pero cuando al fin sus labios chocaron se sintió bien. Aunque luego en una fracción de segundos el momento se convirtiera en algo triste.

En estos momentos Wolfram estaba herido. Tanto por haber sido destruida su ilusión de un mejor primer beso sin piedad, por la obstinación de Yuuri, como por lo doloroso que fue ser en cierta manera rechazado, o mejor dicho ignorado por él.

Sus pensamientos fluctuaban. En este momento la ola de aceptación, optimismo y auto convencimiento volvía, haciéndolo pensar en que no había sido tan grave y podría volver a sus expectativas de siempre y esperar. Pero como le venía pasando desde hacía horas, apenas terminaba de pensar una cosa su propia conciencia pensaba la contraria. Cuando comenzó a dudar y pensar acerca de la posibilidad de que Yuuri no llegue a quererle nunca, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismo.

— Wolfram, ¿estás dormido? Soy yo, traigo a Yuuri.

La voz detrás de la puerta era su hermano Conrart, enseguida la reconoció, pero esta vez le molesto más que de costumbre. Justo cuando tenía una crisis interna acerca del moreno, tenía que aparecer junto con su hermano. El hecho de que parecía que estuvieran pegados entre ellos solía molestarle bastante, igual que a un niño que le obligan a compartir su juguete favorito con alguien, encima con el cual ya de por si tiene conflictos.

— ¿Me ayudas? — pregunto el mayor apenas cruzo la puerta cargando a Yuuri, al cual tenía agarrado por el torso y pasando por debajo de uno de sus brazos. El chico se había dormido parado apenas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, aunque ahora al entrar se había despertado un poco.

— ¡¿Que le paso Weller? ¿Por qué esta él así? — pregunto preocupado el mazoku de fuego. ¿Acaso le parecía bien a su hermano traerle a Yuuri en ese estado?

— No te preocupes, no tiene nada malo. Es solo cansancio y mucha bebida, sabes que no está acostumbrado al alcohol. — comentó mientras buscaba el pijama del Maou en el armario, y Yuuri esperaba sentado al borde de la cama cabeceándose del sueño.

— ¡¿Esta borracho? ¿No se supone que tú le cuidabas? — reclamó mientras agarraba al chico adormilado de la solapa del cuello, para no dejarlo caer hacia adelante y que quedara desparramado en el piso.

— Algo…por el estilo. — dijo apenado Conrart. — Fueron las bebidas obligadas de cada conversación.

— Humpf, podría haberlas rechazado.

— Wolfram. — Llamó la atención del rubio de manera melosa, el tono de hermano mayor que solía usar cuando su hermanito se ponía terco. — Sabes que no puede.

— No jodas, eso de las bebidas es solo una excusa de los viejos pervertidos para intentar emborrachar a los jóvenes. Si es necesario la próxima vez yo las rechazare por él.

Odiaba que le ofrecieran bebidas en las fiestas, había tenido malas experiencias con eso, pero como su hermano no parecía querer cambiar la cara agregó:

— Diré que es contraproducente para su salud, que no soporta el alcohol y así no podrán sentirse ofendidos. Que ofrezcan jugo si quieren regalar algo al enclenque.

Conrart dio un suspiro, no había nada que hacer con su hermano menor, no cambiaría de opinión. Se dispuso a ponerle el pijama al moreno ayudado por él, y lo recostaron en la cama. Una vez todo listo, decidió dejar el resto en manos de Wolfram y se retiró.

— Borracho asqueroso. — dijo bajito Wolf luego de mirarlo durante varios segundos recostado en la cama. Obviamente lo que pensaba en ese momento de él era totalmente diferente, pero antes que alagarlo prefería insultarlo, y más estando aun enojado por lo de antes. Yuuri estaba boca arriba desparramado como había caído sobre las sabanas, su rostro tranquilo y sus cabellos desordenados. Para Wolfram el chico era muy atractivo, y en ese momento le encantaba poder admirarlo de cerca.

Yuuri escucho las palabras del príncipe y en su adormilada mente ató algunos cabos: "asqueroso" es sinónimo de "desagradable", y había algo que venía pensando desde hacía demasiado. Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando al rubio, el cual se asombro de que no estaba dormido. Para el moreno todo era como si en realidad se viera lejano, se sentía levemente ajeno a la situación, como cuando dicen que se dejan llevar por un impulso del momento. Se levanto levemente y tomo con decisión uno de los hombros del mazoku que se encontraba apoyado sobre sus codos, poco a poco acorto la distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Wolfram con inseguridad, era nueva esa actitud del pelinegro tan dominante. Sus labios se movieron levemente pero no habían palabras, ni siquiera sabía si realmente había intentado contestarle o no. Pero ahí estaba, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el calor del contra el suyo, sin moverse y sosteniendo la mirada que en el fondo parecía algo perdida.

Por fin el espacio entre ambos desapareció y sus labios se unieron una vez más esa noche.

Wolfram no respondió. Dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero gran parte era a causa de la estupefacción. Este beso duro más que el anterior, a él le pareció eterno hasta el punto de ya no saber qué hacer, si separarse o continuar pensando que tan consciente estaba el pelinegro. La calidez de los labios sobre los suyos desapareció, pero Yuuri no se alejo del todo, sino que moviéndose un poco acaricio su rostro contra el de él y se quedo apoyado meditando.

— Hu…hu…hummh…— hizo un sonido extraño entre una queja y lo meditabundo, al menos eso rompió el silencio y le dio a entender que ahora si iba a decir algo. — Es…desagradable.

Las palabras fueron suaves, en un susurro que se clavo en lo más de él. Aquella inseguridad que siempre le acosaba se había materializado, como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Yuuri lentamente se alejo y observo un rato más el rostro de Wolfram, él solo pudo sostener la mirada con sus orbes verdes temblando levemente. Si hubiera estado más consciente, el moreno se habría dado cuenta de la mueca de tristeza que había en aquel angelical rostro. Pero el solamente lo contemplaba en su ensimismo. "Realmente me gusta" pensó, y como si nada se recostó para dormir nuevamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Wolfram realmente dudó. Yuuri le hacía sentir inseguro muchas veces, pero eso no llegaba a repercutir demasiado en él. Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía por su accidental prometido habían mutado de un mero capricho a algo más que querer, o gustar. A algo tan fuerte que el rechazo que sintió en este momento lo había devastado. ¿Qué podía hacer si Yuuri realmente le encontraba desagradable?

Siempre analizo la posibilidad de que a él no le gustaran los hombres con cuidado, no lo culpaba, a él tampoco en realidad. Pero el Maou había sido un caso especial para él, y llego a pensar que Yuuri se sentía de la misma manera, o podría llegar a sentirse así. Hasta realmente parecía demostrar interés en algunos momentos, pero entre no haberle respondido en el balcón y probar una segunda vez solo para decirle que no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto con él, casi no habían dudas. Por más que intentaba verle el lado positivo al asunto no podía, realmente su determinación estaba flanqueando. "¿Seria hora tal vez de rendirme?". Tenía ganas de irse. Irse lejos a cualquier lado, a otra habitación, pero no quería parecer un cobarde que huye.

Miro una vez más a Yuuri y sintió ganas de tenerlo lejos, realmente no podía estar ahí y simplemente dormir. Busco su bata y tomo una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama sobre un baúl. Se acerco al enorme ventanal al otro lado de la sala, era altísimo y la pared muy ancha, por lo que formaba una enorme cavidad antes de los vidrios. Se recostó contra una esquina metiéndose en ese lugar mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Solamente había presentes algunas estrellas y la luna que lo iluminaba.

El frio enseguida se apodero de su cuerpo, el camisón, la bata y la manta lo protegerían de un resfriado, pero no era lo mismo que el calor de su cama. En ese momento estando solo en ese lugar solo pudo sentirse peor, aunque por su orgullo lo único que lograba era ensimismarse más en su depresión, sin dejarla salir.

"Yo lo quiero de verdad. ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente? ¿Qué demonios tengo de malo? ¿Solo por ser hombre? Pensé que con el tiempo podría cambiar de opinión, nunca presione demasiado como para que me odiara…Ni siquiera es que él no me considere atractivo, directamente soy…desagradable".

Los rechazos duelen. Y cuanto más quiere uno a la persona, duelen peor.

* * *

 

Yuuri despertó en medio de la noche, todo estaba normal pero noto que la cama parecía más grande que de costumbre, al mirar a su lado se encontró solo. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, aunque todo era demasiado oscuro.

— ¿Wolf? — pregunto en voz alta pero no hubo respuesta. Se levanto, se coloco la bata y salió de la cama, en ese momento sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado del todo a la oscuridad y pudo ver la silueta en la ventana. Acurrucado sobre el marco casi contra el vidrio estaba de espaldas el rubio envuelto en una sabana que de mucho no le serviría contra el frio.

— Wolfram, ¿qué estás haciendo?, como vas a dormir en un lugar así, es tan peligroso. ¿Acaso eres sonámbulo?

El rubio tiritaba levemente, y el moreno ya podía sentir la corriente fría de aire haciendo descender su propia temperatura corporal. No sabía hace cuanto estaba él ahí pero podría enfermar con este clima. Ya que no hubo respuesta poso levemente su mano sobre su hombro. Solo podía ver sobresalir de las mantas parte de los rizos rubios del príncipe. Como siempre delicados y hermosos, mas aun bañados por la luz de la luna que los hacía ver más claros.

— Wolf… ¿Q…Que? — había girado levemente al rubio para ver su rostro, pero lo que encontró le sorprendió y sintió que se le partía el corazón. El rostro apacible aun tenía las marcas de los surcos de las lágrimas, el orgullo no sirve de mucho cuando uno duerme.

Casi como si su corazón le suplicara que lo hiciera, acaricio la cabeza del muchacho y se sentó a su lado. Algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar aunque quisiera, era ver a ese chico que siempre se mostraba prepotente con el ceño fruncido y le regañaba, tan indefenso. Quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué.

"Me siento tan impotente…No sé qué es lo que debería hacer en estos casos…". Llevo sus dedos hasta uno de sus ojos e intento secar las lágrimas, pero el contacto hizo despertar al mazoku de fuego.

La cara que puso Wolfram al verlo le hizo sentir otro estrujón en el pecho, por un momento el rubio lo observo con la inseguridad dibujada en su rostro. Aunque luego de una fracción de segundo cambió a sus facciones normales, pero ya sabía que Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que algo en él no andaba bien.

— Enclenque, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar durmiendo fuera de la cama en un lugar sumamente extraño y muerto de frio.

El Maou no contestó, pero esta vez no era una de esas donde le seguiría el juego de "aquí no pasa nada".

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto serio y firme, con ese tono que le hacía entender a los demás que dar una respuesta era prácticamente una orden implícita. Pero el rubio no respondió, aunque tampoco aparto la mirada. Yuuri continuaba observando los surcos de sus lágrimas, estos no pegaban con el rostro serio y de finas facciones tan característico del joven. El moreno prefirió no decir nada acerca de eso, estaba seguro que sería muy incomodo para alguien tan orgulloso como él que le preguntaran. Aunque al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llorado, o actuaba muy bien el hacerse el desentendido.

— Hazme lugar. — dijo en un tono más alegre que el de antes. Tenía que cambiar de táctica, si no quería hablar con él al menos permanecería a su lado, tanto para bien del rubio como para satisfacer su propio deseo. En ese momento lo único que quería era tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Obviamente el mazoku no se movió, asique tuvo que hacerse lugar el mismo y lo obligo a moverse y acomodar la frazada. Ahora esta los cubría a ambos. Yuuri se recostó contra la pared, y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, acomodó al rubio entre sus piernas acurrucándolo en su pecho.

— Así al menos ya no te vas a congelar.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno se movía, especialmente Wolfram que estaba terriblemente tenso. Tenía ganas de alejarse, pero a la vez necesitaba de esa cercanía, aunque el sentimiento negativo no le permitía relajarse para nada. Se acomodo un poco mas y recostó la cabeza en la zona mullida del pecho del pelinegro, ese lugar era realmente cómodo y cálido, podía recordar las contadas veces que tuvo el privilegio de dormir apoyado en ese lugar entando juntos en la cama.

Yuuri podía sentir el calorcito del cuerpo del rubio en todos lados. Estaba algo perturbado internamente ya que esa posición también ponía en contacto todas sus zonas bajas, cosa que era nueva, y además cuando se había acomodado se sintió bastante incomodo por los roces. No podía negar que seguramente se ruborizo un poco, y algún que otro pensamiento raro le cruzó por la cabeza. Había que enfocar la atención en otra cosa, aunque con esa oscuridad… gracias que podía ver solo donde la luna alumbraba. La luz brillante había hecho cambiar el enfoque de sus pupilas.

Pero había algo más interesante que ver que la habitación, o intentar distinguir el paisaje nocturno de afuera. El rostro que yacía cabizbajo en su regazo. Wolfram tenía la cabeza inclinada levemente, lo cual solo le permitía verlo desde arriba, pero no tenía de que quejarse. La luz de la luna lo volvía más pálido y le otorgaba cierto resplandor en toda su piel y cabellos dorados. Todas sus facciones eran delicadas, cejas bien definidas, nariz perfecta, pestañas frondosas y de un color claro ocultando los brillantes ojos verdes. Si tenía que decir cuánto le gusta, tal vez el adjetivo "mucho" no le alcanzaría. Esa situación le recordó cuando aprovecho la cercanía durante el beso del balcón para observarlo de la misma manera.

Acomodo un poco sus brazos, con los que sostenía el cuerpo del rubio, el derecho en su cintura y el izquierdo alrededor de su cuello rodeándolo. Con el dorso de este acaricio su rostro levemente mientras seguía observándole. Se veía suave, y lo era. No tuvo ganas de dejar de hacerlo, sino de usar el dorso de su mano y sus dedos para acariciar su mejilla sin pudor. Por la posición, sus rostros ya de por sí estaban muy cercanos, asique cuando Wolf levanto la vista al sentir ese contacto, se encontró frente a frente con Yuuri totalmente atrapado. El brazo rodeando su cuello le sostenía la cabeza sin permitirle retroceder.

El pelinegro dejo escapar una sonrisa débil y dulce. No importaba ya si era una posición comprometida, si estaban muy cerca, si ayer hubiera escapado gritando para encerrarse en el baño, o hecho un escándalo para luego hablar sobre lo accidentado del compromiso por enésima vez. En ese momento se sentía abrumado por el momento, pero en calma. Esta vez haría lo que tuviera ganas sin reprimirse, y en ese momento solo le apetecía observarle eternamente sin decir nada ni moverse de su cómodo lugar.

Wolfram se había rendido al mismo deseo hace rato, solo dejándose estar y ser mimado. Después de todo era lo que siempre había querido, a pesar de su carácter caprichoso y demandante era feliz con cosas tan simples como este momento al lado del moreno. Aunque algunas dudas aun rondaban su cabeza y le hacían preguntar el porqué de esta actitud tan cálida. Esa sonrisa, las caricias, tanta amabilidad. Tal vez era la palabra justa, amabilidad, Yuuri solo era amable y por eso hacia estas cosas.

Aunque la eternidad del momento para el pelinegro era hermosa, su instinto le guio a mas. Empujándolo un poquito con su brazo, obligo a que el rubio acercara más el rostro hacia él. Un leve amague previo demostró que aun habían dudas de romper o no esa barrera invisible. Con decisión, por tercera vez sus labios se fundieron con los de Wolfram. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no solo se quedo reposando sobre ellos, sino que se animo a depositar leves y tímidos besos mientras aun sostenía y acariciaba su rostro. Poco a poco fue probando diferentes maneras, aun torpe y sin saber bien cómo hacerlo. Los labios del rubio también respondían, extrañamente tímidos pero dejándose llevar.

Realmente no entendía porque termino así de nuevo con Yuuri, además de que esta vez era un beso más real."¿Por qué hace esto conmigo si ya probó antes…y no le gusto?" pensó una vez más, pero más allá de las palabras estaban los hechos. Yuuri le estaba besando, comenzó por iniciativa propia y hasta era el que tenía el control.

Durante largo rato continuaron, cambiando la posición de sus rostros, probando diferentes maneras de jugar con sus labios, buscando un ritmo en el cual los dos coincidieran. Era una manera de entenderse sin palabras, estar más cerca el uno del otro, compartir algo más que amistad. Ambos lo disfrutaban y habían mejorado bastante desde que empezaron, claro que con mejorar en lo referente a lo que se puede llegar a lograr en unos diez minutos tal vez. Pero poco a poco el ritmo cesó, y como empezaron terminaron con aquel beso.

El silencio total se apodero del lugar, ni siquiera las respiraciones se escuchaban, y en el fondo se sentían incómodos de ser quien lo rompiera. Así, el momento incomodo extendió por largos minutos. Wolfram volvió a su lugar contra el pecho del moreno, aunque más cerca de su cuello con su rostro pegado a él, sin intenciones de esconderse sino solo de disfrutar un rato más de la cercanía. El calor y la suavidad de aquel cuerpo lo acobijaban.

— ¿Por qué? — la voz del príncipe sacó del ensimismo a Yuuri repentinamente. Parecía que las palabras las había escupido de golpe, sin moverse para obtener contacto visual como hubiera hecho de costumbre. Recordaba que su amigo ahora no tan amigo estaba raro, y seguramente este era el momento para averiguar el porqué.

En realidad no había entendido la pregunta anterior. "¿Por qué, qué?". Dudó, pero no lo dijo para no parecer rudo o ignorante sobre algún tema delicado. Simplemente no respondió, esperando a ver qué pasaba o si se le ocurría algo elocuente y sutil para desviar la conversación sin que Wolf se diera cuenta de que no tenía idea de que le hablaba.

— ¿Porque me besaste otra vez? — pregunto más suavemente, y esta vez levantándose un poco para quedar a la altura del chico y verlo directamente a los ojos. Su rostro era natural e impasible, a pesar de todo estaba bastante calmado.

— Ah…yo…— ¿qué se suponía que le dijera?, en estos momentos la única respuesta en su mente era: porque me gustas. Pero no quería decir eso. —No…No sé. — mintió, siendo consciente de que parecería un idiota, pero lo prefería así.

— ¿Yuuri qué piensas de mi? Quiero que seas sincero, y si tienes miedo de decir algo desagradable quiero que sepas que preferiría escucharlo…también cuando estás sobrio. — Se estaba cavando la propia tumba siendo tan directo, pero prefería terminar con esto ya. Al menos así podría poner un punto final y luego decidir qué haría con respecto a su ya no tan platónica relación. Lo cual en ese momento estaba en duda, si alejarse o persistir.

Wolfram había utilizado adrede la misma palabra con la cual Yuuri lo había calificado, pero no sabía que ese mantra era algo que el moreno se había repetido demasiado esa noche y logro que comenzara a recordar. Aunque el moreno no sabía bien que era. Todo era borroso, como un sueño que está fresco apenas te despiertas, pero mágicamente cuando te levantaste de la cama voló e hizo "puf" dejándote en blanco.

— Pienso lo que pienso desde siempre, eres alguien importante y preciado para mí. —

No era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso a su prometido. Por lo tanto para el mazoku el concepto de importante y preciado era enfocado hacia algo que no tenía nada que ver con una pareja, era feliz de que él sintiera eso, pero a la vez no.

— No me refiero a eso…Yuuri, no es la primera vez que me besas, pero no entiendo porque insistes en hacer algo que no te gusta. — reprochó con voz firme. — ¿Por qué haces algo así y luego me dices que es desagradable? ¿Cuánto te disgusta hacer esto conmigo? No me gusta que me hagas este tipo de cosas…Me lastima…porque yo…— su voz poco a poco fue cambiando, comenzó decidido como siempre a zanjar el asunto, pero hasta para él era complicado sincerarse del todo.

— Oi, oi, oi… ¿de qué estás hablando? — interrumpió las ultimas suaves palabras del rubio sin dejarle decir nada más.

"Acaso eso… ¡¿era una confesión o algo por el estilo?... ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago? Esto se está saliendo de control. Además, ¿por qué se ve tan…sumiso justo ahora?" pensó alarmado, interrumpirle y desviar el tema fue su salida del apuro.

Aunque no podía desvirtuar completamente el asunto porque sería muy inadecuado. Además tenía el plus de ver a Wolfram perturbado, cosa extraña y que además de provocarle curiosidad le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca. Podía ser terriblemente lindo, hasta fetiche, pero él rubio no era así nunca. Comenzó a pensar que podría ser algo más serio que de costumbre. El ambiente de "todo se está por ir por el caño" podría tocarlo si levantaba la mano y la sacudía. Otro silencio de unos cuantos segundos que parecía eterno y ultra incomodo sucedió.

— ¿Estabas ebrio enserio? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas al parecer…

"¿Ebrio yo?" pensó el Maou, y un flash de imágenes lo ataco. Muchos nobles extendiendo copas de champaña, ponche y varias bebidas alcohólicas más. Además también recordó el terrible cansancio que tuvo durante las últimas horas de fiesta. E indagando mejor en su mente comenzó a rearmar la parte borrosa de su memoria: la llegada a la habitación hecho polvo con Conrart, lapsos perdidos en los que supuso haberse dormido y por fin la parte importante. "¡Ah mierda!" pensó al segundo de recordar del todo.

"¿Por qué todo, todo me sale al revés? ¿He? El universo está en mi contra, eso es… ¿Universo porque me odias? Estoy contra la espada y la pared…No, doy gracias de que Wolfram no tenga la espada cerca o lo estaría literalmente, aunque está tan raro que no se qué pensar. ¿Acaso me queda alguna opción más para explicar esto, que no termine en un 'me gustas'?"

El mundo no quería darle tiempo para confesarse en otro momento, pero decidió no desistir. Ahora, ¿cómo explicar que todo tenía que ver con su idiotez de intentar auto convencerse que besar, o pensar en estar con un hombre, tendría que haber sido asqueroso?, por lo cual había decidido repetirse hasta el hartazgo la maldita palabra "desagradable".

Pero que al final le sucedió lo que en el fondo ya sabía y le daba "cosa" comprobar. Wolfram no era cualquier hombre, y estar con él estaba lejos de ser desagradable, sino más bien que aquel beso le ayudo a abrir los ojos. En aquel momento del segundo beso estaba dormido, y valla a saber porque pensó que era una buena idea probar de nuevo a ver si se sentía tan bien como la primera vez. Y como un imbécil dijo en voz alta la palabra mágica, que era para burlarse irónicamente de sí mismo y su estupidez del mantra, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba diciendo en la cara al rubio.

Inconscientemente le había mentido a Wolfram. Como un niño tonto que no le puede decir a la chica que le gusta que gusta de ella, y la termina insultando. Podía imaginar lo doloroso que eso había sido para él. Un rechazo bastante feo, todo un gran malentendido.

— Wolf…no, eso no era verdad. — contestó al fin dando a entender que había recordado todo, cosa que el príncipe había notado desde el principio, por todas las muecas de su cara en los últimos 15 segundos.

— Dicen que los borrachos nunca mienten. — comentó sarcásticamente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos verdes mirando con desaprobación a Yuuri.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!...No dije eso…porque fuera cierto, sino por…por…otra cosa. — comenzó a enredarse en su explicación y cada vez perdía más la atención del príncipe, que estaba poniendo cara de darse por vencido. No podía dejar que eso pasara, asique aclaro un poco sus pensamientos y dijo mas seguro. — Esto fue…Esto, estuvo muy lejos de ser desagradable.

El rostro del rubio no cambio ante la respuesta y eso comenzó a preocuparle. Unos segundos pasaron y un leve ruborcito apareció sobre sus mejillas.

— Humpf…no me convence una explicación como esa enclenque. Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo, ¿o acaso no tienes los huevos para decirme en la cara que te doy asco por ser hombre, y rechazarme frente a frente de verdad?

Tal vez había sido demasiado rudo, pero con eso estaría satisfecho consigo mismo. Si no sacaba lo que tenia dentro, de alguna manera llegaría el momento que eso lo terminara consumiendo.

— Necesitaba convencerme de que sería horrible besar a un hombre cuando estábamos en la fiesta, y por eso estuve repitiéndome a mí mismo que tenía que ser desagradable. ¡Pero no lo fue! ¡Y estoy enojado por eso! Pero no por ti, sino por mi…Así que cuando estábamos en la cama quise comprobar con una segunda vez… Sí, ¡ya se! ¡es estúpido! Pero lo necesitaba, y no me di cuenta de lo que dije en voz alta. Pero eso no te lo decía a ti…solo era…Argh, solo estaba recordando lo irónico que era pensar una cosa como esa, cuando siempre supe que contigo sería diferente…Porque el problema no eran los hombres, sino tu…Porque siempre fuiste diferente.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer era decir la verdad, antes de que Wolf hablara tomo valor para continuar después de su silencio.

— ¿No podemos…? ¿No puedes simplemente no decir nada y solo…? Dejar que las cosas pasen cuando pasen, sin comentarios. Así todo seria más fácil, porque….

— Porque eres un enclenque.

— ¡No me digas enclenque!...¡Y no me refería a eso! Es que, esto es tan embarazoso…

Realmente pensaba que podría estar con Wolfram más tranquilo si solo se dejaban llevar por los momentos, como minutos antes de que toda la conversación empezara. Hacia un rato todo estaba bien, ambos estaban bien, y juntos. Sin reproches, dudas, o comentarios de otras personas que los molestaran e intentaran obligar a avanzar la relación. En realidad solo quería libertad, no sentirse presionado u obligado a querer a alguien, solo quererlo y ya.

Wolfram observaba a Yuuri mientras este mantenía la vista a un lado con la mano tapándole parte del rostro. Aunque el moreno lo escondiera, podía ver que estaba completamente teñido por un color carmín furioso y brillante. Acomodando la manta que se había caído se tapo un poco mejor, los movimientos llamaron la atención de Yuuri. Lo próximo fue un suave pero rápido manotazo decidido de Wolfram, que le quito la mano del rostro y luego lo giro para obligarle a encararlo.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó la particularmente seductora voz del rubio.

— ¡Gyaaahhh! ¡Te dije que sin comentarios! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo como eso cuando simplemente debes hacerlo? — se quejó exageradamente el pelinegro ruborizándose más, a veces la actitud de Wolfram le ponía de los nervios.

— Un "si" ahora bastará para todas las próximas veces. Solo quiero saber que estas bien con esto. Ya te lo dije, no tengo la necesidad de obligarte a nada, si quiero algo sé como pedirlo.

Yuuri entendió bien el punto de su prometido, aquella pregunta era una simple excusa para obtener alguna especie de confesión de él. Más bien, la seguridad de que estuviera de acuerdo con todos estos cambios en su relación. Y si algo a Yuuri lo dejaba tranquilo de todo esto, era que Wolfram estaba demostrando que no le obligaría a nada que él no aceptara.

— Ya te dije que simplemente lo hagas…creo que ya quedo claro que está lejos de molestarme.

Si volvía a insistir por obtener un simple "si" de Yuuri se pasaría toda la vida. Por eso luego de ori esas palabras, que intentaron sonar despreocupadas pero estaban cargadas de vergüenza, el rubio tomo el rostro del chico con ambas manos y lo besó.

Pronto esas manos sobre su rostro eran brazos alrededor de su cuello, y las suyas propias terminaron rodeando del torso delgado del chico de cabellos dorados. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como ahora, pero nunca tuvo un momento donde se sintiera tan cómodo y cercano a otra alguien como ahora.

Jugaron con sus labios al igual que antes, rozando sus rostros de vez en cuando. Era lindo sentir la suavidad de aquellos pequeños toques de sus narices, un beso lleno de cariño y afecto. De vez en cuando uno de ellos entreabría los ojos para encontrar al otro haciendo lo mismo, y observarse fijamente mientras continuaban depositando besos sobre sus labios sin descanso.

De una manera muy natural ambos buscaron algo más, entreabriendo sus bocas un poco y por fin dejando rozar sus lenguas. Fue extraño al principio, por lo cual tímidamente dudaron retrocediendo levemente, pero no querían echarse atrás. Poco a poco continuaron y fueron perdiendo la torpeza del primer encuentro. No paso mucho para que comenzara el juego de lamidas y enredos entre ambos, probando todo lo que se les ocurriera del otro, convirtiendo el inexperto beso en un situación más caliente.

Las consecuencias de tantos placenteros y húmedos contactos no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri podía sentir que su cuerpo por lo menos había ganado dos grados más en su temperatura. Y también notar lo demandante que se había vuelto Wolfram, acariciando con fuerza su cabeza, y clavando los dedos de su otra mano sobre sus hombros. El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un par de exhalaciones de placer, teniendo que interrumpir por unos segundos el contacto de sus bocas, retomándolo demandante en cuanto se recomponía.

Su primera experiencia en ese tipo de cosas lo tenía embriagado. Una de sus manos con las que acariciaba la espalda y el contorno del cuerpo del príncipe se deslizo, buscando donde se cerraba la bata de noche que llevaba. Cuando logro colarse en ella, pudo sentir la suave tela del camisón y el elevado calor en el interior de las ropas. Las telas eran no eran del todo finas, pero tan suaves que podía notar perfectamente la forma de aquel cuerpo, delgado pero firme y bien torneado. Como varias veces le había sucedido antes, se dio cuenta de que a comparación suya Wolfram debía tener más musculatura. Una vez más pensó en el porqué de su obsesión de llamarle enclenque todo el tiempo, lo cual en realidad tenía mucha lógica.

El impulso que le hizo dejarse llevar y buscar más contacto continuaba, el pensar en ir despacio en ese momento había sido olvidado por completo. Acarició el contorno de sus caderas y su espalda, subiendo hasta que llego a la parte donde terminaba el camisón, rozando la piel desnuda del rubio. Esto hizo que el que exhalara con más fuerza, rompiendo el beso, esta vez fuera el mazoku de fuego. Yuuri quería continuar, pero la falta de aire de su prometido se lo impedía. Decidió besar junto a su boca, delinear lo anguloso de su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, donde le apeteció dar una mordida y luego comenzar a desparramar besos por doquier.

Las exhalaciones se convirtieron en gemidos apagados, pero Yuuri estaba tan sumergido en lo que hacía y sus propias sensaciones que no presto mucha atención. Mordiendo y presionando con sus labios a un ritmo, en el cual a veces disminuía la velocidad, para luego dar una seguidilla de ataques haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del rubio. Wolfram no podía parar de temblar, cada vez que los dientes o la lengua de Yuuri chocaban algún tendón con fuerza los escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas eran imparables. No sabía hasta donde podría llegar esa situación, pero no le importaba. A pesar de que él ya había llegado al punto de sin retorno, si Yuuri se arrepentía o quería detenerse aguantaría sin quejarse. Pero en ese momento iba a disfrutar sin contenerse en nada.

El moreno dejo su labor en el cuello y observo por fin el rostro del rubio. El rubor en sus mejillas, la expresión de placer, y los labios húmedos entreabiertos, que le tentaron de volver a probarlos. Estaban fríos, a causa de respirar por la boca y el ambiente de la habitación, pero no tardaron en ganar temperatura por el contacto con los de Yuuri. Se besaron frenéticamente mientras continuaban las caricias, esta vez fue el rubio el que busco mas contacto por debajo de la bata de Yuuri. El calor de los cuerpos se elevaba cada vez más, y fue el turno del moreno de dejar que se escuchase su voz cuando los dedos del príncipe se colaron por debajo de la camisa de su pijama, acariciando su abdomen.

"No puedo creer que acabo de gemir" pensó avergonzado cerrando sus labios con fuerza. El ruido había sido bastante fuerte como para su gusto.

El rubio acaricio su estomago, y todo a lo que la ropa le permitía llegar. En una de sus exploraciones sin querer rozo con el brazo algo duro que le llamo la atención, sus movimientos se detuvieron por un segundo, pero luego continúo como si nada. A Yuuri se le subieron los colores enseguida y su cuerpo se tenso por completo.

"Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta…Hay dios, se dio cuenta. Espero que no haga ningún comentario, ¿sino que hago?...Quiero… morir". Demasiada vergüenza, y la situación lo hizo caer en cuenta de cómo venían las cosas. Un nuevo beso lo entretuvo, y decidió continuar como antes devolviendo y recibiendo caricias.

La mano traviesa del rubio decidió probar, y se dirigió a la zona donde antes había rozado al moreno. Apenas la posó en la entrepierna, confirmó lo que supuso momentos antes, el comienzo de una erección. Apenas dio la primera caricia hizo aparición la mano del Yuuri que lo detuvo agarrándolo fuertemente. "Supongo que este es el límite". Miro a Yuuri y este sonrojado no dijo nada.

— Perdón. — sintió que debía disculparse por haberlo presionado de esa manera.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Yuuri desvió la mirada. — Va…vamos a la cama. —dijo de modo que su tono de voz no se comprendía si estaba entre la afirmación o la pregunta.

Wolfram dudo de sus intenciones, pero supuso que tal vez el juego se había acabado por hoy y ya era hora de dormir. El rostro del pelinegro no daba entender que fuera algún tipo de propuesta indecente.

Una vez llegaron a la cama, el rubio se tapo ocupando su lugar de siempre sin prestar demasiada atención a su prometido. Apenas se termino de acomodar se vio atrapado en un beso igual a los últimos en la ventana. Sin negarse a continuar donde quedaron, se levanto apoyándose en las almohadas, quedando casi sentado y con el Maou entre sus brazos, la posición inversa a la que mantenían antes.

Estando sin las batas ni las mantas de por medio, sus cuerpos podían sentir con más detalle el del otro. Clamando por más de ese contacto comenzó un juego de tironeas y abrazos, mientras luchaban por dominar sobre la boca del otro. Las cosas se habían ido de control para Yuuri, había preferido ceder al momento y dejarse llevar por completo. Una de sus manos tironeo del camisón del rubio hasta descubrirle uno de sus hombros y parte del pecho, siéndole ahora posible tocar zonas que antes no había podido. Rompió el beso, dejando al príncipe clamando por más para poder mirar las zonas descubiertas. Piel nívea y tersa, suave al tacto, un cuerpo perfecto como había podido admirar tantas veces en el baño.

Pero ahora ese cuerpo estaba a su alcance, tan cerca. Beso y mordió desde la nuca hasta la base del cuello para luego entrar en la zona nueva a explorar. Delineo la clavícula con la legua y jugueteo un rato con ella, pero no iba a ceder y dejar esto ahí. Continuo bajando y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del rubio para tomarlo prisionero, y sentir que en ese momento todo eso era de él. Se detuvo un momento tímidamente sobre uno de sus pezones, y al dejar caer su aliento caliente sintió como el cuerpo que sostenía se estremeció, dándole el coraje de continuar y depositar un beso, luego otro, y por fin dar el primer tímido lametón.

Las manos de Wolfram se aferraron más a su espalda, devolviendo el posesivo abrazo. Los besos sobre esa parte tan sensible se volvieron más profundos, y hasta recibió un pequeño mordisco de vez en cuando, las caricias lo estaban volviendo loco. Ya sin poder aguantar las ganas, abrió sus piernas dejando caer del todo el peso de su prometido entre ellas, levanto las caderas y rozó la zona más placentera de todas. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de más atención en esa parte. Ahora fue Yuuri el que pudo sentir los roces de algo duro, notando que Wolfram estaba igual o peor que él.

Dejando de lado el pezón con el que se entretenía, ya que encontró algo mejor, se arrastro un poco más arriba escalando el cuerpo del rubio hasta que consiguió lo que quería, rozar directamente su entrepierna con la del otro. Su cuerpo se retorció y apretó su rostro contra el cuello del príncipe, aunque no quiso detenerse por mucho más tiempo, y ambos comenzaron una danza a compas con sus caderas buscando el mejor ángulo para los roces. Era enloquecedor y placentero, pero llego un punto en que el rubio no podía aguantar más la situación.

Tomo fuertemente a Yuuri y lo sometió, quitándoselo de encima y tirándolo a un lado de la enorme cama. De la misma manera lo obligo a recostarse sobre las almohadas, igual a como se encontraba el antes, y tirándose encima lo beso apasionadamente. Solo le duro unos instantes, luego abandono su boca para concentrarse en el cuello, y darle una sesión rápida de las mismas caricias que él recibió antes. Sin cuidado comenzó a desabrochar la parte de arriba del pijama, y continuó bajando por su pecho repartiendo besos y lametones hasta llegar a su pezón. Se detuvo un rato en ese lugar, que hacia retorcer al moreno, temblar y gemir sin poder contenerse. Lo cual solo lo ponía más frenético a él mismo.

Apenas termino de desabrochar completamente el pijama acaricio toda la longitud del pecho con su mano libre, la otra aún la necesitaba para sostenerse con el codo sobre la cama. Esta vez cuando su mano se poso sobre los pantalones tomando la erección nada le detuvo. Pudo acariciarla en toda su longitud y apreciar cuan dura estaba realmente, lo cual era bastante pero aun podría estar peor. Los masajes sobre la ropa no duraron mucho, abandonando el pecho descendió rozando con su lengua hasta el ombligo, y luego descendió besando hasta el hueso sobresaliente de la cadera. Los pantalones medio bajos le permitieron detenerse allí, mordiendo y relamiendo el huequito que se formaba en esa parte del estomago y casi la pelvis. Lugar que descubrió muy sensible en el pelinegro, ya que los retorcijones empeoraron.

Sin piedad continuó bajando más, y dio una mordida por encima de la ropa.

— ¡¿Wolfram, qué estás haciendo? — grito Yuuri ante la sorpresa, por supuesto sabia que hacia pero el grito le salió del alma. La vergüenza que le quedaba ya no era tanta, se había terminado acostumbrando a la situación, pero esto era diferente.

— Algo que te va a gustar. — susurró el demonio y dejo escapar una sonrisa picarona, haciéndole ruborizar el doble por unos segundos.

Sin encontrar oposición le bajo un poco los pantalones, apenas por la mitad del muslo, dejando a la vista la ropa interior negra de seda que apenas podía tapar algo. No se detuvo a observar demasiado y directamente beso el interior de su pierna recorriendo luego con la lengua el borde de la tanga. El sonido extraño que hizo Yuuri entre un gemido y un reproche, o un intento de quejarse, le dio gracia y rio un poco. Podía darse cuenta a kilómetros que él ya estaba completamente entregado a sus caricias y le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

Continuó con ese juego de tentaciones un poco más. Mientras, aflojaba el nudo de uno de los lados de la ropa interior, una vez término sin mover la prenda cambio de lado para sus jugueteos. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso porque ya no estaba ajustada, y con cuidado aflojar el otro nudo, hasta que una vez desecho acaricio todo el contorno de las caderas desnudas con sus manos. Podía sentir la expectación del chico en su respiración y movimientos. Aunque la oscuridad jugaba en contra, en la penumbra podía ver el bulto palpitar frente a él, deseoso al igual que su dueño. Le gustaba que Yuuri lo deseara de esa manera.

Desnudó la zona al fin, y acaricio por primera vez a piel desnuda su virilidad. Aprovecho sus retorcijones para acomodarse más en aquel lugar, y continuó dando algunos besos en zonas cercanas sensibles. Mientras, comenzó a masturbarle sin tocar en detalle, frotando solo con la palma de la mano. Quería dejar lo mejor para después. Ya más entrado en tema, deposito el primer beso sobre el pene y levantándolo atrapo la punta en su boca, comenzando a lamer y humedecerlo.

"¡AH Dios! ¡La boca de Wolf…está…está…Está en mi…dios!". No podía creer que algo como eso realmente estuviera pasando. Había imaginado como se sentiría algo como eso, pero nunca con el rubio haciéndolo. Hasta había llegado a dudar de si Wolfram haría o no haría algo así, y en este mismo instante agradecía que si lo hiciera y con tanto entusiasmo. "Ahhh…mierda, así no puedo aguantar mucho" pensó mientras se animaba a colocar su mano sobre la nuca del rubio y acariciar sus cabellos, mientras este daba lametones por toda su longitud, para luego dejarle entrar por completo hasta lo profundo de su boca.

Su lengua delineaba todo lo que podía mientras presionaba con sus labios y dejaba entrar y salir la erección, torturando dulcemente al chico al detenerse o aminorar la velocidad cada vez que sentía como se endurecía más. De repente Yuuri le apartó de sí algo brusco, dejándolo confundido. Todo venía bien hasta ese momento, no entendía que había pasado.

Sin decir una palabra hizo lo mismo que Wolfram le hizo a él anteriormente, posesivamente lo tomo con fuerza y lo tumbo en la cama colocándose encima y besándolo con pasión. Su mano ansiosa y torpe corrió el camisón sin cuidado, y agarrando la ropa interior de los costados la bajo rápidamente sin desatarla. Apenas dejo libre su miembro lo atrapo y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza. Yuuri también quería tocar tanto como lo habían tocado a él. Las ropas comenzaron a molestar, más específicamente sus pantalones medio bajos que lo tenían limitado de movimientos. Enseguida termino por quitárselos y tirarlos lejos sin mirar a donde.

Atrapado en la emoción de sacar ropa del camino, hizo lo mismo con el camisón del rubio, de un tirón se lo saco y lo revoleo por cualquier lado. Lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior, aunque esta quedo enganchada de una sola de las piernas del mazoku, la que no la podía mover por tenerlo a él encima. El frio se hizo presente, pero el Maou se adelantó acomodando las sabanas un poco para que la desnudez de ambos no se transformara en enfermedad al día siguiente. Por suerte él aun tenia puesta la camisa de su pijama desabrochada, y Wolfram se encontraba debajo de él recibiendo su calor.

Por unos momentos luego de todo ese revoloteo, se detuvo a observar el cuerpo desnudo debajo suyo. Y aprovechando, el rubio también pudo apreciar a Yuuri con detalle, la camisa aun puesta realmente le parecía muy sexy estando completamente desnudo. Ambos no dijeron ni una palabra, ni se avergonzaron a pesar de que sabían que estaban totalmente expuestos. Ciertamente eran parecidos, excepto por el tono tostado de Yuuri en ciertas zonas, aunque su pecho, estomago y piernas eran más claros y cercanos al color de piel de Wolfram.

El pelinegro se recostó nuevamente sobre el rubio, el contacto de los cuerpos desnudos era mucho más placentero y excitante, además de la sensibilidad elevada al doble. Miraron por unos segundos los ojos del otro y se besaron una vez más, apasionada pero dulcemente. Una nueva danza de vaivenes comenzó por parte de ambos, ahora las erecciones se frotaban directamente una contra otra, y con el extra de la húmeda saliva del príncipe que aun cubría al moreno se disfrutaban aun más.

Yuuri no se reprimía, de ambos era el que más se movía al no estar limitado por la cama o el peso de alguien encima. Pero además desde hace rato que venía pensando cuando terminaría todo esto, ¿hasta dónde llegarían? En ese momento ya desnudos y frenéticos no había muchas dudas. "Voy a tener sexo… ¡voy a tener sexo!… ¡¿Qué hago? No sé qué hacer más que esto… ¿Como se supone que?… ¿Donde va?…Bueno, sé donde va eso…Pero...pero…"

El momento en que los roces ya no eran suficientes llegó. Wolfram miró a Yuuri y este entendió que seguramente el momento había llegado, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de que venía ahora por hacer.

— Esteee… ¿tienes un condón?

— ¿Un…condón…? ¿Un qué?

La pregunta fue estúpida, y en ese momento el pelinegro se dio cuenta.

— Ah…no…no…nada. — dijo titubeando de la vergüenza.

"Dios, ¿por qué mierda pregunte eso? ¿Para qué querría un condón? Si ni siquiera hay peligro de embarazo, ¡es un hombre! Además creo que no tiene ni idea de lo que es…". Wolfram aun lo miraba dudoso, claro que si alguien te pregunta algo raro mientras estas a punto de tener sexo te quedarías dudando. Pero de un momento a otro decidió que no importaba y comenzó a besarle nuevamente. El moreno no respondía, seguía pensativo ya que algo le preocupaba pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Wolf… ¡Wolf! — le detuvo sacándoselo de encima, este lo miro algo molesto y no supo que decirle, estaba comenzando a sudar y verse cada vez más nervioso. — Bueno…yo…esteeee…yooo…Ya sabes, eso….eso que estamos por hacer… — comenzó a tartamudear y dar vueltas sin decir nada.

— ¿Quieres parar?...podemos dejarlo aquí si no quieres. —dijo la voz comprensiva del príncipe, en ese momento Yuuri supo que si el realmente no hubiera querido Wolfram no lo hubiera presionado ni obligado a hacer nada, lo cual le hizo sentir bien. Pero ese no era el caso.

— No, no. Eso no es. — respondió con seguridad.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces? — dijo incrédulo el rubio. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri estaba arrepentido y no sabía cómo decirlo. Pero si eso no era no tenía idea de en que podría estar pensando.

La cara de expectación de su prometido el puso nervioso, si había un momento en el que no quería parecer enclenque era ese, pero ya no tenía opción. — Yo…ya no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. — dijo al fin y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate.

Wolfram estuvo un segundo sin cambiar su expresión, hasta que se iluminaron sus ojos y su boca formo una pequeña "o". El rubor de Yuuri creció un poquito más, aunque pareciera imposible, al saber que él había terminado de entender a que se refería.

De repente el rubio se acerco y continuo donde lo habían interrumpido, besando el cuelo del moreno y acariciando todas las zonas de su torso que ya reconocía como las más sensibles en el cuerpo de su amante.

— Wo-Wolf…te dije que no se… — intentó detenerle de nuevo pero no lo logró, enseguida fue sometido a continuar.

— ¿No dijiste que preferías pocas palabras porque era embarazoso? Ya sabrás que hacer cuando te de algunas indicaciones. — susurro amable al apoyar su frente contra la de él y mirarle directamente mientras sonreía dulcemente. Tendría que agregar esa cara a su lista de favoritas de Wolfram, el príncipe siempre era amable con él y lo trataba delicadamente cuando más lo necesitaba. Ahora entendía otra de las razones de porque le gustaba tanto.

Asintió suavemente y le devolvió la sonrisa, podía calmarse y como le habían indicado dejarse llevar para que las cosas salgan solas. La nueva ronda de besos comenzó, acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso. Frotándose el uno contra el otro, y de vez en cuando tocándose mutuamente hasta el punto de no soportarlo más. Aprovechando un momento en el que se habían detenido a recobrar el aliento, el rubio tomo la mano del Maou y comenzó a lamer sus dedos. El contacto le daba a Yuuri pequeños choquecitos eléctricos en la mano, además de que era sumamente sexy verle hacer eso, pero no había reparado en el porqué. Una vez su mano fue ubicada en la entrada del rubio comprendió, tal y como le dijo antes sabría que tenía que hacer cuando le indicaran.

Por instinto supo que sería una zona delicada, masajeo el exterior hasta humedecerlo generándole unas extrañas y placenteras cosquillas al mazoku de fuego. El primer dedo ingreso algo tímido, exploro hasta estar satisfecho y comenzó a dejarlo entrar y salir suavemente. El tacto cuidadoso que habían tenido con él hizo que no hubiera resistencia en el proceso, solo se sentía algo extraño ya que eran sensaciones nuevas. Además mientras realizaba su labor, el moreno besaba su cuello y de vez en cuando se entretenía con su oreja, zona bastante sensible en él.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y el espacio se estrechó, pero luego de algunos minutos más fue logrando volver a la misma libertad de movimiento que antes. Tres dedos eran los que le habían lubricado asique supuso que tenía que continuar, pero antes realizo un par de estocadas más fuerte y sin querer dio con el punto G de todo hombre. Haciendo gemir y dar un respingo al príncipe.

— ¿Te…te lastime? — pregunto asustado cesando todo.

— Anhh… ¡Nooo! De nuevo… — rogo entre su respiración agitada.

¿Pero que se suponía que fue lo que hizo? Con duda volvió a dar la misma estocada penetrando con fuerza, y otra vez el cuerpo bajo él se retorció enloquecido, entonces comprendió que había palpado algo diferente y duro en el interior. Busco el lugar, y al dar con él presiono varias veces con fuerza. Además de volver loco por completo a su amante, notó como su acción repercutía también directamente en su erección, que golpeaba su estomago palpitando cada vez que rozaba aquel punto.

Aprovecho la distracción para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes y terminar la preparación. La excitación de Wolfram se convertía en la suya propia, él también se estaba volviendo loco al recorrerle escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba un gemido y le sentía temblar, exhalando el aire caliente de su aliento contra su cuello. Las ganas de penetrarle con algo más que sus dedos ya eran inaguantables, retiro su mano y se toco a sí mismo, sintiendo el estado de dureza en el que se encontraba y lubricándose. La mano del rubio en sus caderas le indico que se aproximara de una vez, pero detuvo la impaciencia de su prometido ubicándose con cuidado y frotando su pene contra él hasta ubicar bien la entrada.

Podía sentir su corazón latir de nervios y excitación. Trago duro y observo a su pareja recostada en la cama respirando agitadamente, no había mejor visión en el mundo que la que tenía en ese momento. Apenas comenzó a empujar hubo más resistencia que con sus dedos, sentía el lugar sumamente estrecho, lo cual era obvio ya que el tamaño de su pene no era lo mismo. Exhaló con fuerza y se estremeció mientras continuaba con la penetración, que para los dos era una tortura de placer. Se sentía dolor, la primera vez los cuerpos necesitaban acostumbrarse a la brusquedad de la fricción, pero no importaba.

Una vez dentro por completo respiró y se abrazo fuertemente al rubio quien le correspondió, mientras se besaban comenzó a moverse suavemente. No se comparaba a tocarse el mismo, a que lo toquen, y era completamente diferente a la felación que le había hecho Wolfram antes. Y para el rubio no se comparaba a nada que haya sentido ni remotamente nunca. Estaba siendo doblemente estimulado, ya que además de Yuuri penetrándole su propio miembro se rozaba y golpeaba contra los estómagos de ambos aprisionado en el abrazo.

De un momento a otro los movimientos de las caderas debajo de él se incrementaron, empalándose contra él. Estaba perdiendo la batalla, ya que no podía responder porque apenas y aguantaba cada embestida del mazoku. Tomo con fuerza sus caderas y lo sometió a sus movimientos. Fuertes y rápidos durante unas estocadas, y luego una pequeña pausa mientras respiraba con dificultad y apretaba los dientes intentando aguantar.

Las primeras veces esto era sumamente excitante para el rubio, una oleada de placer y un pequeño descanso que solo le hacía aumentar la excitación por la próxima. Pero estaban siendo cada vez más breves los momentos de actividad, y él quería más. Así que comenzó a moverse nuevamente con frenesí en una de las veces que Yuuri había retomado las embestidas.

— Ahhh anhh…Wolf…no…hagas eso. No aguanto, no puedo.

Las pausas que se tomaba no eran un juego o una manera de probar que le gustaba, sino que sentía que en cualquier momento todo terminaría si continuaba. El tenía ganas de dejarse llevar y liberarse, pero temía que Wolfram aun no estuviera en la misma situación y fallar dejándolo insatisfecho.

— No importa…si acabas, yo también. — respondió entre dientes.

Levantó su cuerpo que estaba recostado sobre las almohadas haciendo que Yuuri se vea obligado a sostenerle, y comenzó a moverse nuevamente contra él. Esto termino de soltar el freno del Maou, quien lo tomo por una de sus piernas y de un respingo lo levanto del todo, sentándose sobre la cama de rodillas sosteniéndose con las puntas de sus pies. Sostuvo la otra pierna del rubio, y él se aferro abrasándolo por el cuello.

La posición requería de mucha fuerza, entre sostener a Wolfram y a la vez embestir contra él, pero el esfuerzo le ayudó a controlarse y aguantar un poco más. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos pasaron a ser incontenibles, pero el más expuesto era el mazoku. Yuuri lo embestía una y otra vez sin piedad, en esa posición con sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas dejándolo a merced total de un miembro duro como una piedra. Pero no se quedaba atrás, y correspondía a cada embestida incesantemente pese al límite entre el placer y el dolor. El resto de su cuerpo sudado resbalaba contra el del rey, friccionándose y masajeando su propia virilidad sumamente excitada por los golpes en aquel punto de éxtasis en su interior.

Para ser una primera vez se habían pasado un poco. Demasiada testosterona en el aire

No fue mucho el tiempo que lo soportaron. El placer extremo nublo sus movimientos, hasta el punto de que al terminar ya no sabían ni que hacían, y al darse cuenta de eso se miraron y rieron mientras disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de aquel increíble clímax y las últimas embestidas torpes. Las contracciones de sus músculos comenzaron a desvanecerse. El cuerpo de Yuuri no soporto más y se desplomo intentando no caer en una mala posición sobre Wolfram. Cuando este toco las almohadas no pudo ni siquiera acomodarse, no tenía mas fuerzas, y el moreno tampoco. Había quedado completamente rendido sobre él.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se sostenían con fuerza, sintiéndose acogidos en los brazos del otro. Por largo rato no se movieron para nada, estaban relajados y no querían perder esa sensación de estar en una nube moviendo alguno de sus músculos, ni tampoco romper el contacto entre ellos. Cuando Yuuri sintió que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, se dejo caer a un lado boca arriba en la cama, se sentía sumamente pesado y a la vez ligero sobre el mullido colchón.

El brazo del rubio cayó sobre su pecho, lo miró y vio que estaba al igual que él boca arriba, tendido a su lado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la desnudez ambos, y del frio que hacía en la habitación. Tomó las sabanas desordenadas a los pies de la cama e intento acomodarlas, haciendo que Wolfram se quejara por tener que moverse para dejarle sacar parte que estaba atorada debajo suyo. Una vez lo cubrió se recostó más cerca, y pidió permiso mudo para pasar su brazo por debajo de su cabeza.

Acobijados y juntos se miraron por primera vez después de tanto ajetreo, aun había dejos de placer y relax en sus rostros por lo cual volvieron a reír. Sabían lo que hicieron, pero fue de manera tan natural que solo podían reír. Ambos lo habían disfrutado y las palabras sobraban. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, solo en ese instante no necesitaban hablar, porque en realidad había demasiadas cosas que por decir.

— Wolf. — llamo como normalmente hacia, mientras miraba hacia el techo con el rubio acurrucado en su pecho.

— ¿Mmmh? — respondió el muy cómodo aludido, sin mirarle o moverse un milímetro con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Me gustas, tuve que aceptarlo cuando nos besamos en el balcón, siempre me gustaste mucho y no como persona o amigo, sino también como algo más. Pero ahora "gustar" no alcanza…Te quiero, Wolf.

La sonrisa del rubio no desapareció, ni tampoco se movió para observar que Yuuri lo estaba mirando mientras hacia su confesión y contemplar el ruborcito de sus mejillas. Pero podía imaginar todo eso claramente.

— ¿Crees que debería escribir a ese tal Santa? — dijo despreocupado, tan naturalmente que Yuuri cayó en su juego.

— ¿No estás un poco grandecito para escribirle a Santa Claus? Además te estuviste quejando cuando le conté a Greta que podía hacer eso, ¿no era que no te gustaban esas cosas? — reprochó enojado antes de caer en cuenta de que le habían cambiado el tema completamente. — ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué me hablas de Santa cuando estoy sincerándome contigo? No sabes lo difícil que era para mí decir algo como eso..

— Para agradecerle. — dijo esta vez dedicándole una mirada verde esmeralda aun con su linda sonrisa dibujada.

— ¿Agradecer que? — volvió a caer en el juego de espontaneidad del rubio, para darse cuenta segundos después.

— El enclenque que me dieron de regalo esta navidad. — dijo por último, y no pudo aguantar más la risa mientras se levantaba sobre su codo y quedaba por encima del moreno recostado. Yuuri también rio, cayendo en cuenta de que le estaban tomando el pelo de hace rato, y se dejo someter a un beso amoroso durante unos segundos.

— Hablando de regalos, te compre uno, mañana hay que buscarlos debajo del árbol de comedor, le encargue a Dacascos que los colocara a la noche como sorpresa. — comentó, una vez terminaron el beso, ilusionado. Se había esforzado por conseguirles cosas a todos personalmente con mucho cariño. Y aunque comentó la historia de Papa Noel aclaro que no era real, prefiriendo no mentir a Greta como solía hacerse con los niños en la Tierra, pero quiso seguir la tradición de no poner regalos hasta último momento sin decir a nadie para que sean una sorpresa.

— Este es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado.

Nuevamente sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que no tienen precio y para Yuuri son comparables a algo divino. Se acerco hasta apoyar su frente contra la de él y susurro dulcemente, para darle al Maou el mejor regalo que podía recibir:

— Me gustas desde hace mucho, comencé a quererte no sé cuando…y ahora te amo.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] El Grinch: este personaje tal vez la mayoría lo conozca, es un cuento clásico de USA además se hizo una película animada, y otra live action con Jim Carrey como el Grich (lo cual es genial, súper gracioso). El personaje del Grinch es un monstruo verde raro que vive en una montaña solo, es huraño, malo, solitario, un ermitaño con todas las letras, excepto por el perrito que vive con él. Y lo importante es que aborrece la navidad, al punto de que baja al pueblo y les roba todos los regalos y cosas relacionadas con la fiesta, para luego esperar a escuchar cómo se lamentan, como ya no cantan, ni como ya no hacen todas las cosas que le molestaba de las fiestas. Pero bueno la moraleja es que la gente igual sin nada canta una canción juntos y disfrutan la navidad, cosa que le remuerde y al final se vuelve bueno devolviendo lo que se robó.
> 
> [2] Mr. Scrooge: otro personaje de un cuento tradicional de estas fechas, "Un cuento de navidad" es la historia de un viejo carbón que no le gusta la navidad y llegan 3 fantasmas (pasado, presente y futuro) a darle una buena lección y devolverle el espíritu festivo. Este se apegaría mas a la postura de Wolf ya que el esta encabronado pero no hace nada 'malo' para robarse la navidad como lo haría el Grinch. Igualmente en el original Scrooge es malo, un viejo malvado y opresor de la gente que trabaja para él, en eso no se comparan.
> 
> [3] Pastel & Muérdago: bueno para el que no sepa la tradición del muérdago consta en que si una pareja queda parada debajo de esta plantita, que se suele colgar en diferentes lugares de la casa o donde se haga la fiesta de navidad, tiene que besarse. No sé de donde salió la tradición ni tampoco investigue, solo es información que conozco por películas de USA, asique muy japonés no es, pero servía para situaciones divertidas. El detalle es que uno puede besar donde quiere, no es exclusivo en la boca, vale mejilla, frente, ojo, mano, etc. La rosca de tuerca en el fic nada mas fue una picardía de Cheri-sama. En cambio el pastel es algo enteramente japonés, una de las tantas costumbres súper comerciales de la fecha en ese país. Comen pastel como en el cumpleaños, y suelen venderlos como desesperados por todos lados, las panaderías son un caos. Comparable al día de San Valentín cuando agotan el chocolate. En algunos animes se puede ver como algunos protagonistas que no tienen pareja y prefieren trabajar por algo de dinero extra, terminan vendiendo pastel de oferta en la calle en un puestito.
> 
> [4] Los inventos de Anissina: el hecho de que no sean tan destructivas sus versiones finales y que encima se comercializan lo saque de un CD-drama donde Conrart y Yuuri lo comentan. En ese CD es donde Yuuri obtiene una almohada para tener sueños eróticos que justamente es uno de los inventos de Anissina que se vendían, peor obvio él lo saca gratis porque es el rey.


End file.
